Straight And Fast
by kimmyonce
Summary: Emily Fields didn't know what she was getting herself into when her parents sent her to this boarding school called Rosewood Day. All she knew was that she didn't want to leave her friends back in Texas. Now she has to meet new people and get used to the Pennsylvania air. But everything starts to soothe once Emily meets the girl of her dreams, Spencer Hastings. AU. R
1. Chapter 1

Based on the Novel "Looking For Alaska"

**I **had just come from my, what my mother would like to call, "my going away" party. And you wouldn't even guess where I'm going. Oh wait, yes you would. Rosewood Day Boarding School. My parents thought it would be an excellent idea to leave all my friends and meet new ones way on the other side of the country. Well sure, it let me experience the feeling on adventure, but they know how bad I suck at making new friends. It took me a while to make the few I have.

Let me introduce myself before I go any farther. I am Emily Fields. I am your typical high school freshman going on sophomore. But in some ways, I'm not typical. I live in San Antonio, Texas and Rosewood Day is in Rosewood, Pennsylvania. It's a small, friendly town so I've heard.

"Emily," My dad smiled across my bedroom. "It's time to say goodbye to your friends." I groaned and folded my arms over my chest. Dad sighed heavily and said, "We've been through this Emmy. It's for the best."

"How is sending me across the country for the best?"

"It's not across the country.. it's just in a different time zone."

"Same thing, _father_." I replied. "Why am I even going to this thing anyway? Is it because I told you I'm gay?"

Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that I was a lesbian.

He rolled his eyes, clearly annoyed and said, "Just go say goodbye to your friends."

I huffed and made my way out of my bedroom with my arms still folded. My dad followed close behind as I stomped downstairs to see my friends: Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna Cavanaugh, and Noel Kahn. They were the only three friends that I _actually _trusted. The others(which were about two.) were just for when my three main friends were busy.

"And where were you guys when they were making this decision to send me away?" I asked, irritation showing.

"We didn't want to cause any trouble." Jenna smiled nervously as she glanced over at my parents, whom were now in the kitchen talking about god knows what. "But on the bright side, we get to talk to each other on weekends and on holidays, you can come see us."

"Yeah." Toby added. "What she said."

I let my arms fall to my side. "You don't have to be afraid of them, you know."

I heard Noel scoff and I turned my head towards him. "Look, I don't know about them but there is no way I'm scared of a bunch of old people."

I playful smirk appeared on Jenna's face. "Mrs. Fields, Noel has something he wants to say to you."

My mom soon appeared out of the kitchen with her arms folded and a light smile onto her face. "Yes?" She said.

Noel glared at Jenna and I tried really hard to hold in my laughter as Noel was trying to think of something to say. "Uh.. I was just wondering uh.. where was Rosewood Day located?"

"Didn't you live in Rosewood for a year Noel?" My asked quizzically. "Are you feeling okay?"

Okay I couldn't hold it in anymore. I burst into laughter and Toby soon followed, then Jenna. "I'm going to miss you guys so much." I breathed out, my laugh now devouring into a simple sad smile.

"And we'll miss you more, Em." Toby smiled. "Now group hug."

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around Toby's neck with Jenna and Noel following shortly. The hug lasted longer than I expected. I soon felt something on the back of my neck. Oh no. Tears.

"Jenna, you better not be crying." I broke the hug to look Jenna in the eye and yes, she was crying. I huffed and soon felt my own tears threatening to fall. "I'm going to kill you."

"I'm sorry. I just.." Jenna laughed, tears still streaming down her face. "I'm _really_ going to miss you."

"And I'm going to miss you too Jenn."

"Okay," Noel sighed. "Looks like we better let you finish packing." His face twisted into a weak, sad smile.

I only nodded and said, "I love you guys."

Noel Kahn and I met in a club for our school called GSA, which was abbreviated for Gay Straight Alliance. He was fascinated at the fact that other people can actually like the same gender so he joined just to hear our story and how "hard" it was for us to come out to our parents. One day, after everyone presented their essay on "What Do The LGBT Do On Christmas", Noel came up to me and said, "What _do _you do on Christmas because honestly, this essay is bull crap." From there on, Noel and I had been inseparable.

"We love you too, Em." Jenna said, her voice breaking with every word. "Don't make any new friends because then I'll get jealous."

"For real," Toby added. "Me too."

Toby Cavanaugh, Jenna Cavanaugh, and I met at a "Stand Proud 4 Christ" fundraiser. They were staring at me for a long period of time and everywhere I went, they followed. Finally, they both faced their fears, walked up to me, and asked the question they've been dying to ask at the beginning of the fundraiser: "What's a lesbian doing at a fundraiser like this?" How did they know that I was a lesbian? Only because I was the only gay girl in the city of Rosewood. Well besides Amelia Pennythistle, but that girl never comes out of her house.

I watched as my friends crawled into Noel's Mercedes and drove off. My heart dropped into my stomach. I can't believe I won't see them again until Thanksgiving. My friends were the only people keeping me alive because clearly, my parents didn't care about me. If they did, they wouldn't be sending me across the country, or in another time zone as my dad says.

After they vanished from my street, I ran upstairs and sobbed into my pillow. "Emily?" My mom called out. "Emily honey, are you okay?"

"No." I frowned. "I don't want to go.." I sobbed. "I can't leave my friends like this."

I felt my mom sit next to me and I heard a sigh escape her mouth. "Mom please don't let me leave." I cried out. "Please." My mom rubbed my back softly and I jerked away from her, sitting up on my bed.

"This school is for the best Emily. You won't get a good education down here in Texas. Rosewood Day is one of the best schools in America."

"But I don't want to go to one of the best schools. I want to go to a normal school, with my friends."

"You'll meet new friends. It's not like you'll never see them again."

I rolled my eyes and murmured, "Well that's what it feels like." I used the back of my hands to wipe the tears from my eyes and sniffed. "I hate this."

"It'll get better." My mom smiled sadly. "I promise."

When I first came out, my mom wasn't as supportive as she is now. She never spoke to me, she didn't come to any school events, she would change the channel when Ellen came on, and other things parents do when they find out that their kids are.. different. But eventually, she came around. She started talking to me again and one time, she even took me out to dinner.. with my friend (whom I had a crush on at the time.).

But my father. He was a whole different story. He was very supportive. He took me places whenever I was feeling.. not good about myself, he threw me a party for my fifteenth birthday party, and he was even my wingman(actually, he was trying to be a cool dad and.. yeah. It didn't work.).

"We'll be leaving first thing in the morning." My father spoke. I turned my head to see him standing in the frame of my door. "Your mother and I will be downstairs if you need anything."

Mom nodded and stood up from my bed, grabbing my dad's hand. They took on last look at me and proceeded downstairs. I sighed heavily and screamed into my pillow. Tomorrow is going to be hell.

**Saturday Afternoon**.

I took a deep breath as we finally stepped out of the plane. I almost wanted to kiss the Pennsylvanian cement but I forgot that this place isn't Texas. It's_ Pennsylvania_. The state that I have to spend the rest of my high school years in. It smelled heavily of fresh trees unlike Texas, whom of which smelled like cow poo(and which I was used to and I liked.). I could hear the horns of the cars beeping and the tires screeching onto the streets. Wow, so this is the city.

"Emmy, our ride is here." My father beamed. "Say hi to auntie Pat."

I groaned at the sight of my aunt Patricia and her three annoying little brats, called kids. I can't remember their names but I remember their bratty attitudes and their horrid behavior. I waved unenthusiastically at them and rolled my eyes.

"Emily darling, you've grown." Pat eyed me. "Pam and Wayne have told me so much of your.. change. I thought you would look like.."

"Different." Her youngest son interrupted, smiling at me.

"Yeah I guess." Irritation feigning in my voice. "I don't think all people who 'change'," I said making air quotes with my hands. "have to dress like they've changed."

"Well true." Pat laughed. "You ready to go to your new school?"

I groaned once more and glanced at Pat's oldest son. He was smirking at me. He straightened out his shirt and said, "Don't worry. There are plenty of beautiful girls at Rosewood Day."

"Oh yeah," My father added. "Uh Emily, Gus here will be joining you to help you.. you know, adjust."

Oh so his name was Gus. I shut my eyes tightly. "Oh great.. Gus." I muttered.

Gus snickered and nudged his middle brother. "And so is Jake." I glanced at Jake. He was smiling widely. Almost like he was excited to see me.

"I've never seen a full lezbo before." Jake whispered softly. "What's your type?"

"Now Jake, be nice." Pat glared at him. "Don't start with the mean words."

My mom and dad smiled awkwardly. Dad wrapped his arm around me and whispered into my ear. "Don't worry because I think all of them aren't allowed to have girlfriends."

I burst into laughter and hid in my dad's armpit, which smelled like Axe.

"Wayne and Pam, you two will be staying with me until you plan your flight back home. I'll take the kids to their school and then be back in time to make dinner for all of us." Pat smiled softly.

I took a deep breath and began walking to the car, not even bothering to say goodbye to my mom and dad. I felt a hand wrap around my arm and I turned to be face to face with Gus. I rolled my eyes and said, "What?"

"Oh I just want to tell you that I call dibs on front seat." He smirked. "Unless you want to have some one on one time with my mother."

"Great." I said, unenthusiastically. "What grade are you in anyway?"

"Senior."

"And your brother?"

"Freshman." He eyed me suspiciously. "And no, just because you're lesbian doesn't mean you share a room with the guys."

I could hear my dad coughing. Guessing he just wanted my attention, I looked over to him. He mouthed, "Remember what I told you." And I smiled and gave him a nod.

"I love you, Emily." My mom yelled as she was getting into a black, clean Porche that had just pulled up.

"Show them what you can do." My father added, climbing into the car. "See you on Thanksgiving."

I sighed and got into the car, waiting for Aunt Pat, Jake, Gus, and the younger boy whom of which I didn't know the name of yet.

"Don't worry cousin Emily." My youngest sibling said, "You'll be fine." He gave me a genuine smile and stepped into the car. "They bully me all the time for being the youngest. It'll get old."

I nodded and leaned back against the seat.

Thoughts of Toby, Jenna, and Noel flew into my head. I missed them already.

I just hope the four months of hell fly by fast so that I can see them again.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF THE FIRST CHAPTER? DOES IT SOUND FAMILIAR? HMMM I WONDER... THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE READ THE BOOK I GOT MY IDEA FROM KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT. HERE'S A HINT. -COUGH- JOHN GREEN. -COUGH- BUT TRUST ME. IT'S GOING TO BE SIMILAR IN SOME WAYS AND DIFFERENT IN OTHERS? ;) REVIEW PLEASE. PLEASE. PLEASE.  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any characters from Pretty Little Liars or the show itself. I just own the plot.**

"Well here we are kids." Pat smiled gleefully as she stepped out of the car. I sighed of relief and jumped out of the car. I couldn't be in there another minute with her talking about how wonderful the school years is going to be for me. She kept repeating the same thing over and over: "Emily dear, oh you'll love it." Then Gus would add, "Yeah. It's not just the girls either."

I hated his snarky comments. And god, don't get me started on Jake, whom kept staring at me the whole ride. Occasionally, he would ask "How's it like? To be another girl, kissing a girl? Have you lost it yet? What's it like?" He would such a pervert, to say he was only a freshman. He reminded me so much of that weird kid, Jason DiLaurentis.

Jason and I took Geometry together in 9th grade. He would ask me the same questions and I would just respond with: "Google has all of your answers."

"Emily?" Jake called out. "Are just going to stand there or are you let me carry all of your bags?"

"Well you are the gentlemen, right or are you just faking it?"

Jake scoffed and muttered, "Lesbians." Under his breath.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the school. It looked like a boarding school all right. Dorms, payphones, etc. You know, the usual. I groaned and slouched my shoulders.

"Take me home." I muttered under my breath. "Please."

"I'll take that." Gus said, taking my bags out of my hand. "You seem like you're having some trouble." He snickered.

"Thanks Gus."

I glanced back at Pat to see her waving at us and flying down the road. Wow, nice way to say see you later or goodbye, Aunt P.

It took me a while to find my dorm because of my idiot, Pennsylvanian cousins, but I found it. It was the last room on my floor and right next to a payphone. Great. I rolled my eyes and entered the room.

"Hello?" I called out. "Anybody here or is just me for now?"

"It's just you for now." A voice said from behind me. I dropped my bags to the floor to clutch my heart and turned around almost immediately to meet a tall, fancy dressed brunette, whose hair flowed smoothly down her shoulders. She looked like one of those girls who could be on America's Next Top Model. She had perfectly sized breasts for her age and then there was me. "I'm Spencer. Your next door neighbor, Spencer Hastings." She smiled and extended her hand. "And you are hot."

My cheeks turned bright red and I ducked my head. "Actually, my name is Emily Fields but thanks for the compliment."

"It's not a compliment. It's the truth."

"Oh god." I laughed.

Without permission, Spencer skipped her way into my room and let out an uncomfortable grunt. "This room gives me bad memories."

My eyebrows creased. "You've been in this room before?"

Spencer nodded. "Yep. It used to be an elementary school for rich kids." She let out a deep sigh. "Poor Ezra."

I let out a small laugh and said, "I'm not even going to ask you what happened or who this Ezra guy is."

"But I'll tell you anyway." Spencer smirked and sat down on the small bed that was closest to the window, which I had wanted to be mine. "Sit." She demanded and patted the bed. "I need someone to talk to until my room mate gets here."

A small pang of disappointment washed over me. I thought I had a friend, but turns out she was just using me for her own entertainment until the next big thing comes along. Well it isn't the first time. I took a seat next to her on the bed and she scooted closer to me, intertwining her arm with mine. I smiled weakly and said, "So go on."

"Oh yeah," She chuckled. "I was in this building all my life. It was a private school for elementary and middle school kids. There was this teacher named Ezra Fitz and I guess he was in to younger girls."

My mouth dropped. "Younger? As in elementary? That's sick."

"Yeah I know. Her name was Courtney. She told the cops on him and uh, I haven't seen him since."

I shuddered. How can a teacher be interested in a elementary schooler? She probably hadn't even gone through puberty yet. "Were you and Courtney.. friends?"

"Sisters, actually." Spencer smiled. "She had told me all about Ezra and we used to make jokes about it. But one day, she had came home crying talking about how Ezra didn't think it was a joke. I told her to call the police and she did."

"Did you tell your parents?" I asked, turning my body so I was completely facing her.

Her nose scrunched into a disgusted look. "Oh god no." She laughed. "Why would I do that?"

"Um because they would help you?"

She scoffed. "My parents didn't give a damn about us. All they cared about was there stupid jobs and how neatly their suits were creased."

"Where is she now?" I asked. "Your sister?"

Spencer stared out the small window, suddenly becoming interested in the trees. "She's gone."

My eyes became heavy. "I'm sorry."

She laughed softly and pushed me playfully. "No, silly. She's not gone as in RIP gone. I mean, she's gone with my dad. My parents split up because my dad cheated on my mom. When they split, we split." She took a long, deep breath. "All four of us."

"There were four of you?"

Spencer nodded. "I had two sisters and one brother. Courtney was the youngest out of all of us. Then there was Melissa, whom was the oldest. Jason was after Melissa, then me."

"Wow." I said completely overwhelmed. "You're lucky."

"Nah. Just the opposite actually." She stood up and turned to me. "You're my new friend, Emily Fields." She pulled me towards the door. "Let's go somewhere until our room mates show up. I don't understand what's taking them so long."

I nodded and closed the door, following Spencer to wherever she was planning on taking me. "Okay." I murmured.

We finally made it to our destination, which was an abandoned doll shop off campus in this city called Brookhaven. "Are you sure we're supposed to be off campus, Spencer?" I glanced around the shop. Dolls everywhere and a couple of untouched spider webs. The place looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years. Ages actually. It smelled like mildew and wet dog. "And what are we doing here?"

Spencer shrugged. "My parents bought this place for Melissa and Jason when I was five. They always came here to hide from my parents.. and other things."

"What do you mean?" I asked, looking over al the dolls. There were clown dolls, Barbie dolls, voodoo dolls, etc. "Why would they want to hide here?"

"Because it's there place. Mom and dad thought they were using it play, which they were, but they were actually using it for other things."

"Like?" I paused, now looking at her. She had a smirk on her face and was playing with a Ken doll. You know, the one that's made by Barbie.

"Hooking up."

"No way."

"Yes way." The brunette laughed. "They were secretly hooking up.. at first."

"Oh my god." How could she be laughing at this. She walked over to me and ran her fingers through my hair.

"You are so freaking cute." She laughed more. "If I were gay, I would so hook up with you."

My heart thumped in my chest and my breathing became deep, hard breaths. "But too bad I have a boyfriend."

"Awe darn," I said sarcastically, trying to cover my nervousness. "And too think I had a future girlfriend."

She smiled and ran her hand down my arm. "Cute and funny? We're going to be great friends." Her voice was at a whisper and I smiled bashfully, my cheeks reddening with every word she said.

I turned my head and said, "So I guess it's my turn to tell you my story?"

Her shoulder hunched. "If you want. I've got all day."

Nodding my head, I decided to start. "Well, my mom and dad forced me here. I had to leave my friends back in Texas; Noel, Jenna, and Toby and-"

"Noel.. Kahn?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah, he came down here for a year because his family had to…" I paused. "Wait, how do you know him?"

She squealed. "How can I not know him? He was the hottest piece of eye candy ever." I let out a small laugh. "Is he your boyfriend?" She asked.

"Uh no, we're just friends. I don't exactly play in that field." I said, nervously.

Spencer's eye widened and a wide smile appeared on her face. "You're.. a lesbian?"

"Guilty."

"Wow. Seriously?"

"Seriously." I smiled.

She grabbed my hand and dragged me outside the play house/ doll shop/ hiding spot for weird hook ups and led me back to her car. "Get in," She demanded. I did as I was told and buckled my seatbelt. I looked over at her and she had a flushed complexion. My eyebrows crinkled. "You see that guy right there?" She ducked her head and pointed to an old, sophisticated looking man with a shiny bald head. He looked as if he was in a hurry to get somewhere. He rushed into the coffee shop that was next to Spencer's siblings' place. I nodded and turned my head back to Spencer. She let out a huge sigh and laid her head back onto the cushion of her heat. "That's my mom's new boyfriend and I hate him. He's planning on selling the playhouse."

I don't blame him. "Why?"

"Because he loves money, that's why."

"No.. why do you hate him?"

"Because he's a huge downer and has turned my mom into his little puppet." She put the key into the ignition and quickly drove off. "We need to get back on campus before he sees us."

Spencer and I hadn't said a word the whole trip back to campus, which was like an hour. Our room mates should be here by now. I stepped out of the car and said, "Thanks for the trip. It was a fantastic idea to kill time."

She shrugged. "You never finished telling me about yourself." She slammed her car door shut and grabbed my hand. "You can finish while you walk me to my room."

"Okay, uh.." She dragged me to the doors to the campus. "I have two cousins that go here. You might know them, Gus and Jake?"

She nodded. "Of course I know them. Their mother, Patricia lived next to my mom for years. They were.. interesting."

"Trust me, I know." Our hands swayed back and fourth, still locked in each others' grips.

"Which part of Texas are you from?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" I teased, becoming more comfortable with her. She laughed and softly shoved me. "San Antonio."

She nodded, impressively. "Did you ever have a girlfriend?"

"Nah." I scrunched my nose. "I wouldn't call her a girlfriend. I would say, crush. We never got as far as hugging. I even invited her to meet my parents."

"Now that's where you went wrong, Fields."

"You know," We stopped in front of her dorm room and her hand dropped from mine. "She used to always call me Fields when she flirted with me."

"Well _Fields_," She smirked. "Get used to it."

I laughed and walked over to my room door. "See you whenever, _Hastings_."

"No. Later." Her smirk dissolved into a small smile. "I'll see you later."

I stepped into my dorm room and my eyes bulged out of my head. My mouth formed a small 'o' and I walked farther into the now decorated room. My new room mate was sitting on an old, broken down couch. There was a straight line of duct tape across the floor, splitting the room into two. "Great to you see you've decorated the place."

She turned her head towards me, her raven colored hair with a hint of a pink stripe peeking through swayed in the process. Her eyes trailed from shoes, to my legs, to my waist, until they finally met my eye. She then gave me a small smile and said, "Just keep your side clean for me okay?"

I nodded. "I'm Emily Fields."

"Lez." She muttered.

"_Excuse_ _me_?" I asked, my eyes narrowing at her comment. "What did you just call me?"

"I called you Lez. That's your new nickname."

"But.. how do you know?"

"Your underwear says it all, my dear Emily." She smiled innocently and my cheeks turned a dark shade of red.

"You went through my stuff?" I ran to my suitcase and opened it. Empty. My eyes filled with fire. "Are you crazy?" I growled.

"No, I'm _Aria_. Aria Montgomery and I'm your new room mate."

"Going through my things isn't a good impression, Aria." I snapped. "What's your problem?"

"Listen," She sighed. "I was just trying to help. There's no need to get physical. I'm sorry and I won't do it again, okay? I could at least get a thank you.. or something."

"How about a punch in the throat?" My fists tightened. I took a quick look around the room. There was a huge self made portrait of Mona Lisa on Aria's side of the room. "You're into art?" I asked, my posture softening.

Aria's face softened also and she let out a huge sigh of relief. "Um yeah. I actually made that. I didn't trace it, I swear."

"You're lucky I like it or I might have kicked your ass." I laughed half joking and half serious. "What's with the tape?"

"I'm a bit OCD so, I honestly don't know what I was doing. But can you please keep your side clean?"

"Sure." I smiled, trying to hold in my laughter. "I don't like messy places either."

"Where were you? I've been waiting here for like, an hour."

"I was with our next door neighbor."

"_Spencer_ Hastings?" Aria asked, jumping up from the couch and running towards the door. "She's here?"

"Yeah, we went somewhere."

"Aw she went to the doll thing without me?"

I shook my head, super confused. "Wait. You know her?"

"We shared a room last year." Aria opened the door. "Let's go, Lez."

"Don't call me that." I said, walking over to the door and closing it behind me.

* * *

**REVIEW? SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG BUT I HAD TO MAKE IT LONG FOR YOU GUYS. REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU A SHOUT OUT.**

**P.S. FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER KIMMYHEARTSPLL AND I'LL FOLLOW YOU BACK. TWITTER IS WHERE YOU GUYS CAN GIVE ME MORE FEEDBACK ON MY STORIES.**


	3. Chapter 3

I watched as Aria knocked viciously on Spencer's door. She was really excited to see her. They must have had some fun being room mates last year. The door flung open to reveal Spencer wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and a tight fitting spaghetti strap tee. As much ad I tried, I couldn't take my eyes off her never ending legs. I swear they could almost go on for days. A small smirk leaped on her face as she said, "Looking for something _Fields_?"

My cheeks heated up and my eyes dropped on the floor. Aria patted me on the back. "It's okay, Lez. She's always a flirt."

Spencer's door creaked open. "Guess who doesn't have a room mate."

"No way," Aria stepped into Spencer's room and I followed. I couldn't help but notice that her hand lightly brushed against mine. My breath hitched and I could feel the shock of electricity course throughout my body. "What happened?" Aria asked, skimming through Spencer's room. "Why don't you have a room mate?"

"The Eagle said that there was an accident."

"The Eagle?" I ran my hand over one of Spencer's books.

Aria turned her head towards me. "A nightmare."

I nodded slowly, still not understanding whom The Eagle was. "Go on, Spencer."

"Okay so he said that her mother died and she wanted to stay as close to her family as she can so, she's going to a school closer to home." Her voice was soft, almost like she was disappointed. "Paige was my room mate."

Aria's hand clasped over her mouth as her eyes bulged out of her head. "Oh my god.." She whispered.

"Yeah," Spencer sighed deeply. "I hope Paige is doing okay."

"Me too." Aria whispered. "So you'll be okay, staying here tonight by yourself?"

Spencer scoffed, making me smile a little. "Please," she started. "I'm not nine, okay?"

Aria held her hands up in defense and shrugged.

I finally took the time to glance around Spencer's room. She had already filled her walls with posters of band members, twilight characters, and she had a huge poster of Adventure Time's own, Finn and Jake. On side of the empty bed, she had three stacks of books.

"I'll go see if Hanna made it here yet. She told me earlier, when I talked to her, that she was on her way." Without anyone saying a word, Aria walked out of the room, making sure to securely close the door behind her.

"You're into books?"

"Of course," Spencer smiled. "Just not right now. Those books are for when I get old and boring."

"Why do you have so many?"

"Because some books are from when I was in the fifth grade."

"Oh so you've read some already?" I asked, picking up a book that was titled: Straight and Fast (A/N: Not a real book. If it is, I don't know of it.). She quickly took the book from me and placed it under her bed. "Don't open that one." She said, sternly. "I don't want you touching that book."

I eyed her suspiciously and nodded. She plopped down on her bed and slumped her shoulders. "That book is important to me." She whispered. "There's things in there that are only for my eyes.. for now."

I sat next to her, my denim jean leg brushing against her bare leg. Once again, my eyes moved to her legs. How glossy they looked in the only light that shined in her room. I smiled dazily, still focusing on her legs. "My legs are fascinating, aren't they?"

I shrugged teasingly. "Maybe."

"Andrew said that my legs are my best feature. Aside from my boobs, at least."

A rush of disappointment shot through me, running from my head to my toes. "Who's Andrew?"

Spencer stared out the window, her eyes gleaming in the light. "My boyfriend."

"Oh."

"Yeah. He's perfect."

"Cool." I muttered.

I could hear Spencer chuckling at me. "Don't be jealous, Em." Em, she called me Em. "Andrew maybe my boyfriend, but you're my lesbian."

"I'm your only lesbian." I smiled, knowingly. "Oh and I'm not jealous. I've only known you for one day."

"Well, you will be jealous."

"And how do you know that, Ms Hastings?"

"Because Fields, look at me." She smirked, placing her hand on my knee. My breathing fastened at the feeling of her hand rubbing against my knee. "Who could resist me?" She whispered inching towards my ear. "I'm fabulous."

"Wow," I said, trying to steady my breathing. "Cocky much?"

"Maybe." She laughed, removing her hand and I immediately missed the contact. "What do you want to do today?"

"Shouldn't Aria be here for us to make that decision?"

"Aria won't be back here until later. She probably found Hanna and now they are somewhere drinking their lives away."

"Who is Hanna?" I asked, standing from the bed.

"A flawless bitch." A voice said, bursting into the room. A tall, blonde figure stepped in the room and hugged Spencer and I. "Hey Spence."

Spencer nodded at her and glanced over at me. "Hanna, this is-"

"Emily Fields, I know." Hanna's face crept onto a small smirk. "So you're a lesbian, eh?"

"I guess, why?"

Hanna extended her hand to me and shrugged. "I'm Hanna Marin. Daughter of Thomas and Ashley Marin, the two most successful people in the city of Rosewood," Hanna glanced at Spencer. "Aside from Spencer's parents at least."

"Cool." I smiled and shook her hand. "Uh, what do your parents do?"

"My dad is U.S. Senate." Her eyebrows crinkled. "You haven't heard of him?"

"I'm not really into politics." I chuckled. "Ask me who the president of the United States is.."

"Bad impression, Emily." Hanna laughed. "Who is the president anyway?"

"I don't know." I answered immediately.

Hanna and I burst into laughter as she gave me a high five. "I love you already."

Spencer and Aria stood behind us shaking their heads, disappointedly. "The president, for only like three more months, is Obama." Spencer spoke. "Dumbasses."

"Hey," Hanna said, playfully offended. "I knew. I just wanted to see if Emily here, knew."

"Where do you parents work?" Aria asked me.

"My dad is in the military. Texas National Guard."

"Cool," Spencer added. "Your dad has major balls."

"And your mom?" Hanna asked.

"She's a.." I paused, taking a deep breath, preparing myself for whatever they were about to say. "She doesn't have a job."

Their eyes brows rose and their noses crinkled. Before they could say anything, I said, "My mom and dad both decided that women shouldn't work. Only men work."

"Oh," Hanna said slightly interested. "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

I was shocked by the sudden change of subject. I thought they were going to grill me about my mom not having a job like Toby and Jenna did. That was almost the end of our friendship. One comment, "Oh so you're poor?" almost made me punch both of them in the face. I hate when people talk about my family. No one can talk about my mom or dad, but me.

"I have a sister." I smiled weakly, "Her name is Carolyn Fields."

"How old is she?" Aria asked, "Is she a lesbian too?"

"Oh god no.." I laughed. "She can't be. She almost killed me when I told her that I was gay."

"How could she kill such a sexy human being?" Spencer asked. "Where is she now?"

I rolled my eyes at Spencer's first question and proceeded. "She's in California with her boyfriend. My two cousins attend this school also, uh Gus and Jake Fields."

Hanna gasped, grabbing my hand. "You have got to hook me up with Gus. He's such a cutie."

I laughed and pulled my hand out of her grip. "First of all, ew." I said, glancing over at Spencer to see her face twisting into a scowl. "And second of all, he's not allowed to date."

"What?" Aria said, trying to hold in her laugh. "But isn't he a senior?"

I nodded. "Exactly." We all burst into laughter then I heard a quick gasp. I turned around to see Spencer smirking. She looked as if she had just gotten an evil light bulb.

"What's the prank?" Aria rolled her eyes, smiling.

Hanna squeaked. "This is why I love the beginning of the school year."

"You're in, Em?" Spencer asked. "I'll tell you later. You just have to give me a sign that you're in."

"I.. don't know guys. This is my first year here and-"

"Oh come, Lez." Aria whined, grabbing my shoulders and shaking me to death. "It'll be fun and danger free."

"For now." Spencer added. "We have to take it easy because we have a beginner." Spencer teased.

"Am not." I snapped back. I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm in."

"Yay!" They all yelled, playfully.

"What do you got Spence?" Aria squeaked, unable to keep still. "Please be something fun and easy for.. Lez." She spoke in her best baby voice.

"Whatever," I glared at her. I felt Hanna place her hands on my shoulders and rubbed them lightly.

She leaned into my ear and whispered, "She's just mad because you're hot and she's not."

I blushed deeply and smiled goofily.

"Okay guys," Spencer started. "Here's the plan."

The plan was in effect and let me tell you, Spencer Hastings is one smart girl. I can't tell you what it is, but you'll find out. Tomorrow I start my first class here at Rosewood Day. I figured to set my alarm for 7:59 since my class starts at 8:10. It won't take me that long to do my hair and pick out some clothes.

I hopped into my bed that Aria had made for me earlier today. The bed was not like I had expected it to be. I was prepared for a rock bed. Hard and stiff, but really it was soft and comfortable. I settled under the covers and turned off the small lamp I had installed over my bed.

"What?" Aria stood above me. "No goodnight? Did you forget about me already?"

"Goodnight my dear Aria Montgomery."

"You remember my name." Aria smiled teasingly and placed her hand over her heart.

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "You're my room mate, I'm supposed to know you're name." I said, my voice now tired. "Aria I really need to go to sleep. Unlike you, I really want to make a good impression."

Aria scoffed. "Yeah for Spencer." She mumbled.

I sat up in my bed, my cheeks getting hot. "What?" I could see her smirking in the little light that was shining from the little window. "Why would I want Spencer to be impressed? I don't care what you, Hanna, nor Spencer think of me."

Aria laughed, throwing her hands in the air. "Hey I'm just saying, you seemed like you really liked her."

I shrugged and mumbled, "Maybe."

"Okay," She started. "I've heard enough for one day. Goodnight Lez."

"Finally," I giggled and laid back down onto the bed, closing my eyes and thinking about tomorrow. Let's hope this goes well.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lez," Aria whispered, shaking me to death. "Lez, get up." I groaned and waved my hand to get her to leave me alone. She smacked her lips and sighed, "Damn it Lez. Wake up." She whispered more strictly and firm.

I groaned once more and sat up. I wiped the sleep from my eyes and said, "What the hell, Aria?"

She smirked evily and looked behind her shoulder. "These two ladies want to take you somewhere."

My eyes squinted to catch a glimpse of the two ladies that supposedly wanted to take me somewhere in the middle of the night. One was a really short brunette. Her hair was wrapped into a ponytail. Next to the really short brunette was a muscular raven head with a very tan complexion. Her curly locks flowed sloppily down her broad shoulders. The short brunette let out a high pitched squeal. "I can't believe we'll have a lesbian in our group. Most of the lesbians here are weekday warriors."

"What's your name?" The raven haired girl asked, her tone light and barely at a whisper. "I'm Shana."

"Emily Fields.." I spoke hesitantly. "What group exactly?"

Aria scoffed and hopped back into her bed. "Just go with them and see." She demanded.

I snatched the cover away from me and stood out of the bed, revealing my boy shorts and my "Of Mice and Men" tee. "I don't think I'm dressed appropriately for this occasion." I muttered.

"Nonsense," The brunette smiled. "That's perfect." She turned away from me and walked towards the door, Shana quickly following. "Come on Emily, we don't have all night."

"Of course we don't." I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the door, making sure to send Aria a glare before stepping out of the room.

"Have fun, Lez." Aria laughed.

**A Few Minutes Later.**

The Pennsylvania night was hot and moist. There was no moon illuminating the sky so it was dark. But it wasn't that dark. Shana and Mona, whose name I learned as we were exiting the building (which was a violation.), took me to a lake not far away from campus but far enough. My feet ached and I was still a little tired.

"We shouldn't be off campus, you know." I reminded them as we kept walking, getting closer and closer to the water. "Why the hell are we here?"

Mona quickly turned around and shot me a "shut-the-hell-up" look and said, "You ask way too many questions."

"Well, I'm not walking any farther unless you tell me what the hell we're doing at a lake." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Shana let out an annoyed grunt and got down on her knees. She sighed deeply and shook her head. Mona sooned joined her and began digging in the wet, moist dirt near the water. Mona mumbled something inaudible under her breath and I creased my eyebrows.

"Okay," My hands raised in defeat. "You Rosewood Day kids have officially lost it."

"I think you forgot that, as of whenever your parents signed you up for this school, you were a Rosewood Day kid also." Shana said, her hands still digging into the dirt, making a huge hole.

I huffed in frustration. Mona and Shana finally stopped digging and began to tug on something. The harder they tugged, the more visible it became. After about five hard tugs, the object, or shall I say objects, came out of the ground.

I squinted my eyes to get a better look at the objects; a large, gray, circular object. Duct tape.; and a knife. Wait, a knife?!

"Woah," My eyes widened as I began taking a few steps back. "What are you going to do with that knife?"

A vicious smirk played onto Mona's face. "Remember when I said we were adding our first lesbian into our _group_?" I nodded, still taking a steps back. "Well I meant our beginners' group."

"Listen Emily," Shana started, "Our job is duct tape your arms and mouth, then throw you in that lake over there." She pointed towards the lake, which was dark with no light whatsoever. "Now you either take it or we have another option."

I stopped in my tracks and eyed the knife. "You're going to kill me if I don't let you duct tape me?"

Mona's face twisted into a scowl. "No fucking way," She laughed. "The knife is just to scare people. We were just going to ruin your life for the next three years."

"And how were you going to do that?"

"Aren't you friends with Spencer?" Shana asked.

I nodded slowly. "I think we're friends, why?"

"You ask too many questions." Mona interrupted. "Now time to pick; do you wanna get laked?" She smiled. "Or do you wanna get ruined?"

I shut my eyes tightly. Their definition of ruined wouldn't be that bad right? Then again, I don't know them. Maybe their definition of ruined meant putting spaghetti sauce in my hair shampoo or mashed potatoes in my toothpaste. I sighed deeply and walked pass them to get closer to the lake. I stopped when I felt the water come in contact with my bare feet. I gave them a nod of approval. It shouldn't be that bad. "I'll take laked."

"Good choice." Mona whispered, "Okay now, hands on your sides, feet together, and mouth shut."

_3: 44 AM_

I walked into the Rosewood Day building, water dripping from everywhere. Get this guys; Mona and Shana said they were going to just duct tape my mouth and arms, but they ended up duct taping my feet also. I put up a good fight but they still won. Before they plummeted me into the water, they said, "Next time, tell Aria and Hanna to stay out of our dorm."

I found myself standing in front of the wrong dorm. Instead of being in front of my own dorm, I ended up knocking on Spencer Hastings' door. She opened the door almost immediately as if she was awake already and awaiting my presence. "Emily," She pulled me into the her room and shut the door quietly. "You could have gotten caught, you know."

"What do you mean?"

"I saw you," She chuckled. "I saw you walking from the lake. Let me guess; Mona and Shana."

"Ding, Ding, Ding." I muttered. "Can I use a towel? I'm kind of not dry here." Spencer ran into the bathroom and after a few moments, returned with a towel. "Thanks." I said and took the towel from her hands.

"You're probably wondering why I'm up so late, aren't you?"

"Kind of." I laughed.

"And I'm wondering why you knocked on my door instead of just going to your own room." She smirked. "I'll tell if you tell."

"Okay," I took a deep breath and plopped onto the empty bed that had yet to be touched. "I don't know why I knocked on your door, really. I guess I wanted to see you before I fall asleep."

"You're sweet." Her smirk vanished and turned into a soft smile. "But anyway, I usually go to bed around 5 AM."

"Why?"

"Because I love the night. I'm like an owl except I don't sleep during the day," She plopped down next to me and grabbed my hand, intertwining our hands. "Don't you like the night, Em?" She whispered.

I shrugged, "I've never paid attention to it until tonight. It just seemed blank to me. The moon is nowhere to be found."

"That's because you wanted it to seem blank to you."

"What do you mean?"

"In my mind, tonight is the night where your dreams can be seen in wide screen."

I laughed softly. "You're different." I whispered as a small smile spread across my face. "Good different."

"You've only known me for a day."

"But it feels like months."

"You're an alright girl, Emily." Spencer exhaled deeply. "I thought you were an asshole."

"Why would you think that?" I laughed. "I'm a very nice person."

"Because assholes are all I become close friends with."

"So Hanna and Aria are assholes?"

Spencer scoffed. "You don't know them like I know them. I had to share a dorm with Aria last year."

"Seems like Aria liked bunking with you."

"Yeah," Spencer rolled her eyes playfully. "Because she would always go through my stuff."

My eyes widened and I burst into laughter. "She did that to me. What a creep."

Spencer smiled lightly. "She's my creep." Her eyes sparkled in the darkness of the room and she glanced put of her window, staring into the dark night sky. "All of you are mine." My heart beat quickly sped up at the words that were coming out of her mouth. How could I feel like this on the first day of meeting this beautiful, mysterious human being? "Even you," She whispered. "You're my lesbian crush."

"Already?" I blushed, my eyes suddenly interested in my wet bare feet.

"Already." Her voice light and calm, barely audible. "How could I not have a crush on you, Fields? You're freaking hot."

"What's up with this school and their fascination with lesbians?" I asked, now changing the subject. "Don't they have some here? At least that what Gus told me."

Spencer nodded. "Yeah, but they are all freaking weekday warriors." She groaned. "And I hate weekday warriors."

I nodded, now remembering Mona saying something about lesbians and weekday warriors. "What are weekday warriors?"

"Spoiled brats who stay here on the weekdays and go home on the weekends."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Oh nothing," Spencer sighed sarcastically. "Just the fact that they get to see their family on weekends and we only get to see them on holidays."

"Don't you live in Rosewood?"

"Well yeah.."

"Then why don't you go see your parents?"

Spencer shot me a look. "Parent." She stated firmly. "And because she's always freaking busy and she told me to not ruin anything between her and her new boyfriend."

"Why would you ruin their relationship?"

A small smirk played on her face. "You ask too many questions."

I glanced over at the tiny clock on Spencer's study desk. _4:39AM_. I groaned and threw my head back. "I think I have to go now. Let you get some sleep."

Spencer chuckled and shook her head softly. "Okay Fields, but just know that I won't be asleep until 5 so if you want to talk, just knock." She winked playfully at me as she lifted herself off the bed and got into her own. "Goodnight."

I was on my way out the door until the feel of Spencer's fingers being wrapped around my wrists stopped me. I turned my head towards her and she said, "I forgot something." I was about to ask what but my mouth shut as her lips brushed against my cheek. "Your goodnight kiss. I have to get one from you every night."

All I could do was nod. She let out a soft giggle and ran back to her bed, not even looking back. I slipped out of her room and tip toed into mine. Aria Montgomery was sitting on my bed looking out of the window with a worried expression. As I shut the door, her head snapped in my direction and she shot up. "Where the hell have you been? It shouldn't have taken you that long to come from the lake."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh so _now _you're worried."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "Of course," She whispered. "I thought you got caught. The Eagle doesn't sleep."

"Your frenemies taped my arms and legs."

"But they were only supposed to tape your arms and mouth."

"I got thrown into a lake and could've freaking died because of yours and Hanna's stupidity."

"What do you mean _our _stupidity?" Her arms crossed over her chest. "It's a freaking Rosewood Day tradition."

"They taped my feet because you and Hanna broke into their dorm." I pinched the bridge of my nose, getting annoyed. "Look, can we talk about this later? I need to sleep for the little time I have."

Aria's hands fell to her side. "I didn't think they would catch us." She walked over to her dresser and pulled out an oversized shirt that said "Montgomery Family Reunion". She threw over to me and smiled weakly. "You can use my clothes to sleep in since you almost died because of me. Well, just my shirt because I'm sure you can't fit any of my pants."

I laughed and said, "Why is it so big?"

"When my parents divorced, my dad left his shirt. My mom didn't want it so I took it as something to sleep in."

"Oh," I smiled. "Well thanks.*

"No problem."

I slipped on the shirt that Aria gave me and changed my still wet bottoms.

"Hey Lez," Aria whispered, sleep taking over her voice. "Were you with Spencer tonight?"

I slipped into bed and under the covers. "Why would you think that?"

"The walls aren't that thick."

I laughed. "Well then, yeah. I was with Spencer."

"You two would make a beautiful couple," She sighed dreamily. "I could see it now, on a huge billboard saying, "Rosewood Days' "It" Couple", Spemily Hatields."

A blush flashed across my cheeks. "How long did it take you to come up with that one?"

"It just popped into my head." She laughed. "Don't worry, Em. She'll give in to your sexiness some day."

"I hope so."

* * *

**A/N: QUICK SHOUTOUT TO CRAYCRAYFORSHAY, LINIPLL, FANTASYSHIPPER, AND THE TWO GUESTS THAT REVIEWED ON THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR READING. AND OMG GUYS, CAN YOU BELIEVE THAT THIS STORY IS AT OVER 20 FOLLOWS ALREADY?! I FEEL SO ACCOMPLISHED. **

P.S SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. SO SO SO SO SORRY. I'LL TRY TO UPDATE MORE QUICKER. AND OTHERS WHO ARE AWAITING THE NEXT CHAPTER OF DRUNK ON YOU, JUST WAIT. IT'LL BE AN EXPLOSIVE FINAL CHAPTER! LIKE BOOM! I'M JUST WORKING ON MAKING IT LONGER THAN USUAL.


	5. Chapter 5

I woke up to Aria shaking me half to death and nearly knocking me out of the bed. "You overslept, you idiot." She laughed. "You missed all of first period."

I snapped out of my bed and yanked the covers away. My eyes fell back little table above my bed. The alarm clock was there, why didn't it wake me up? I groaned, "What's wrong with my damn alarm clock?"

"Oh," Aria smiled innocently. "I don't know. I guess I might have dropped it last night."

"What?!" I growled. "Why-"

"Before you go berserk," Aria walked over to her suitcase and opened it. After a few moments, she pulled out an alarm clock of her own. "This alarm clock can be for the both of us."

My hands balled into a fist. "I need a new roommate."

"So do I because apparently everything I do is wrong in some way," She rolled her eyes and stuffed the alarm clock back into her suitcase. "I've never met anyone like you."

"Like me?" My posture softened and I crossed my arms over my chest. "What does that supposed to mean?"

"You're always complaining."

"Because you like to touch peoples' things. That's not cool."

"Well Spencer never had a problem with me touching her things," She stated as-of-matter-of-factly. "And to think I almost thought you were an okay girl."

I scoffed and said, "To think I thought you were an okay girl."

"You know," Aria's hand slapped to her sides. "I'll be back later or whenever I feel like I need to come back to this hell hole."

I watched as Aria furiously made her way out of the door, making sure to slam it hard. She was probably going to be back later tonight. I sighed heavily and made my way into the bathroom. My next class started in an hour. I already missed my first period. I couldn't miss another class on the first day of freaking school. Bad reputation Emily Fields.

Knock. Knock.

"Emily, what did you do to my friend?" Spencer's voice sounded on the other side, "Please tell me you didn't yell at her. She's a sensitive person, you can't do that to her."

I trudged to the newly painted door and groaned. "I have to get ready for class. I already missed my-"

"First period, I know." She laughed. "The teacher called attendance and I didn't hear or see your pretty self."

A small smile teased its way onto my face. "You missed me." I said cockily and opened the door a small bit.

"Of course I did," She smiled. "Now open the door, jerk."

"The door is open, smartass."

She smacked her teeth and placed her hands on her hips. "You're an idiot." She joked. "And I like it."

I shook my head and opened the door wide enough for her to step through and skip her way into Aria and I's room. "Now let's talk about Aria." She plopped onto Aria's bed, "You really are a jerk."

I shrugged, "Whatever. Where I'm from, she outta be glad I didn't do worse to her."

"Woah there Tennessee."

"I'm from Texas." I said sitting next to her.

"Whatever," Spencer punched me lightly in the arm. "What were you two fighting over, anyway?"

"She broke my alarm clock." I rolled my eyes. "She dropped it last night and she didn't tell me."

"Gosh, you're such a fucking child."

"What?"

"You're seriously getting angry because she broke your owl that'll wake you up in the morning?" Spencer chuckled. "That's not a good reason to make someone cry."

I swallowed hard. "Wh-What? She was crying?"

"See," Spencer smiled. "You're a meanie."

Aria was a sensitive cat. Remind me next time to let her explain. I threw my head back and let out a loud groan. "I hate it here."

"Already? You haven't even seen the whole school."

Spencer's voice sounded disappointed. She made herself comfortable and stared out our tiny window. She looked as if someone had told her that her childhood pet had died. Oh god, I hope she didn't think I meant that I hated her. I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I'm just really frustrated. I mean, how would you feel if you had just moved from Texas, halfway across the freaking country? You had to meet new people, go to a new school, and deal with a curious roommate who likes to go through your stuff and break your shit."

"Frustrated," Spencer breathed. "I would feel really frustrated." She smiled weakly at me and slipped her hand out of mine to place it across my cheek. "You're so cute."

My heart exploded. "I know."

Spencer scooted closer to me and ran her thumb across my face, tracing my eyebrows and back down to my cheekbones. "No, I take that back," She whispered. "You're beautiful."

My eyes connected with her glistening brown ones. It was a battle: brown vs brown and I'm pretty sure Spencer would win. I averted my eyes and let them wander over Spencer's facial features. Her eyelashes curled perfectly, like a banana but black. "No you're beautiful."

I immediately regretted the words that came out of my mouth as Spencer's hand fell from my face. She scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Yeah, as if."

My eyebrows creased. "No Spence, really. You're fucking beautiful and if you let anyone tell you different, I would kill them."

She laughed and gave me a tight hug. "Em." She called out.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to be late again."

"Shit." I broke the hug and pulled away from Spencer. I grabbed Aria's suitcase and pulled out the alarm clock. 9:26

"Why me?" I cried out dramatically.

"Dramatic," Spencer laughed. "Me likey."

I laughed and shook my head. "How about you and I skip class today and be cool, bad kids?" Spencer suggested. "You have 280 days to worry about school, live while you're young babe."

"But it's the first day of school."

"Correction: It's your first day of attending this school during this year," She smiled cockily. "Your first day of school was like when you first started attending school, which was like Pre Kindergarten."

I rolled my eyes. "You're such a smartass." I muttered, causing Spencer to shrug. I sighed deeply of exhaustion and gave in, "Okay, but don't get me in trouble."

Spencer squealed and shot up from the bed. She grabbed my hand and led me towards the door. On our way out, we saw Hanna chatting with a group of unknowns(well unknown to me.). Hanna smiled at us and said, "Skipping classes already?"

"Spencer says I have to 'live while I'm young' so yeah, I guess." I laughed. "Would you like to join us?"

Hanna shook her head viciously and her eyes widened.

"I wouldn't want to interrupt you ladies' date." She smirked lightly causing a rush of heat to surge through my cheeks.

I could hear the group of unknowns giggling from behind Hanna's beautiful blonde locks.

"Okay then," Spencer smiled, dragging me to the exit doors of the Rosewood Day campus. "Next time, don't invite people on our adventure unless I say so."

"Sorry," I laughed. "So this really must be a date."

"Nah," Her voice at a teasing tone. "Just two girls having fun. Do you want it to be a date?"

Yes. I wanted to blurt out but I shrugged instead. We finally made it to Spencer's car and I pulled myself into Spencer's comfy seats and soon, we began to drive away from the Rosewood Day campus, yet again.

We were back at that creepy doll house/ playhouse again. "Listen Emily, I have to tell you something but you have to promise not to tell." Spencer urged.

"Trusting me already? Wow." I chuckled.

"Em, I'm serious."

"Okay," I replied almost immediately. "I won't tell, I promise."

Spencer grabbed my hand lightly and whispered, "I also want you to make another promise." She spoke.

I nodded, keeping my mouth shut and not wanting to set her off. Spencer glanced up at the ceiling. "I'm trusting you Emily. No one knows this secret, not even my parents." Her voice cracking. "But I don't know how long I can keep it a secret anymore."

I wrapped a single arm around Spencer's shoulder and the other arm wrapped around her shoulder, pulling her into a tight hug. "It's okay," I whispered. "I won't tell anyone unless you want me to, I promise."

"You won't judge me either?"

I pulled away from her like her body had just caught fire. "I, of all people have no room to judge anybody Spencer."

What was so bad that she couldn't tell anyone? Why did she just trust me with this secret?

"Okay," Spencer breathed out. "I trust you so, here goes nothing."

I bit the inside of lip and waited impatiently for Spencer's confession. She grabbed my hand and squeezed the life out of it.

"Andrew and I got into this huge fight summer before last," She paused and glanced around the 'doll house'/'playhouse'. "It was because of this guy. He, um, he had this huge crush on me and I just saw it as nothing. After we fought, I went to the guys' house for some reason. It's all a blur." Her face twisted into a scowl. "But I do know we hooked up, well more than that because the morning I woke up, we didn't have any clothes on."

"I was only fourteen, I didn't know what to do." Tears began to slip down Spencer's cheeks and her face became apple red. "A few weeks later, Andrew and I made up. I never saw the guy again. I started throwing up a lot, like nonstop. I went to the doctor and.." She sniffed, tears streaming down her cheeks now. "Found out that I was pregnant."

I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat. "Where did you go?"

"There isn't much of a place a pregnant, fourteen year old could go. I saved up enough money then told my parents I was staying at my Nana's house for a year. I lied and ended up staying at some beaten down motel. God," Spencer let out a broken laugh. "It was terrible."

"What did you do with the baby?"

Spencer wiped the tears from her cheeks. "I played a Harry Potter move. I tracked that asshole down and dropped the baby off. Diapers too."

I laughed weakly, still shocked from the revelation. "Why did you choose me? You know, to tell your secret to."

"Because you're amazing. I feel like I could tell you anything. I told you about my night sights, my sister, my family which, is like a very rare subject. I guess you're my therapist."

"But I don't give you advice."

Spencer laughed, her mood changing. "But you give me confidence." She dragged me towards the door and pulled me to her car. "I feel like I can say anything around you." She whispered.

"What did you name her?"

"Huh?" Spencer's eyebrows creased.

"The baby.. what was her name?"

"Jillian Young Hastings." Spencer smiled. "Jillian is my middle name, Young is my favorite character out of a book. Well, her name is Alaska Young. So Jill's middle name is someone's last name. Hastings is, well you know." She laughed.

"Jill?" I asked. "You gave her a nickname?"

"Of course." She sighed dreamily. "Someday I'll go searching for my baby girl and grab her and tell her how sorry I am for abandoning her like that."

I stared at her in awe. Spencer was such a strong individual. How could deal with it all?

"Where are we going next?"

"Wait for it Em, we'll get there."

I nodded and smiled softly at her. My cheeks burned for some reason(that I did not know of) and my hands were occupied with each other.

"But first, we're going to eat." She laughed. "I'm guessing I'm the only one who bought money on this trip."

"You know it," I laughed. "I didn't have time to grab anything, you practically dragged me out of there."

"Whatever." Spencer playfully rolled her eyes. "I dislike you sometimes, Lez."

"Oh god, not you too." I groaned, throwing my head back against Spencer's seat.

"Yes, me too." Her engine roared. "Andrew hates when I call him by his nickname."

My heart dropped to my stomach and I looked out the window. I decided not to say anything. That was unexpected. How we went from anything to Andrew. Just like that.

"I'm sorry," She whispered. "I know you hate when I mention him."

"What makes you think that?" I muttered.

"Because you want me all to yourself."

I shot her a playful glare, but it quickly faded at the sight of her smile. This smile was different. It was filled with lust and want. "I don't understand you, Spencer."

"Yes you do," Her smile never left her face. "You understand me more than I understand myself."

"Prove it." I challenged. "Prove to me that I understand you."

"I can't, but you can."

"Would you let me?"

"Try."

Spencer turned off the engine and turned in her seat. She was now completely facing me. It was a challenge I was willing to complete. I inched forward, closer and closer. My eyes shot to Spencer's lips in the process then they flickered back to her eyes. She made no intention to move so I inched forward once more. Our noses were touching and I could feel her breath on my lips. I whispered, "Should I try?"

Spencer's inched forward, our lips were touching but we weren't kissing. "I dare you."

"Dare accepted." I smashed our lips together. Spencer's hands instantly tangled into my hair and my hands fell on her cheeks. It wasn't long for Spencer to jump across the seat and begin to straddle my waist. My hands traveled down Spencer's body, enjoying the feel of her warm skin. Spencer's tongue slid across my bottom lip and me, being surprised by the action, gasped. Her smooth tongue slid into my mouth and I moaned into her mouth.

It was now a battle of tongue and tongue. Spencer sucked on my tongue and I moaned softly. Gosh, this felt so good. I didn't want it to stop. I broke the kiss and slid my hands under Spencer's shirt. My mouth then connected to her neck, eliciting a moan from her. "Emily.." She whispered. "We should stop." I pretended not to hear her and kept going. My mouth trailed from her neck to her earlobe, softly grazing it with my teeth. "God Emily.." She moaned.

"You have to..." She pushed my shoulders backwards. "Stop." She breathed.

My cheeks were like fire right now. I nodded. "Okay," I choked out.

"You're a really good kisser, you know." She smiled.

I laughed and said, "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself."

I finally realized my hands were still under her shirt and just as I was about to remove them, her hands kept them in place. "Don't move them."

"But I-"

"I said don't move them." She stated firmly. "I like them here." She smiled. "To be continued?" She asked.

"Definitely."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys, you asked for a story on Spencer background and here it is. Her background includes some of the things Emily does know and some of the things she doesn't know. Written in third person. (Only this chapter btw.) Enjoy! Make sure to review when you finish reading.**

A nine year old Spencer Hastings sat in her room, playing with her barbie dolls. There wasn't anything else to do. She had no friends because of her parents and their rant of how she needs to focus on schoolwork. Little did they know, Spencer was already passing all of her classes with straight As. They should know that their nine year old child is passing their classes, but both parents were too focused on work. Spencer thought the only two people that cared about her were her two beautiful sisters: Courtney and Melissa. Courtney was only six but she still liked to play with Spencer and make her feel not-lonely. Melissa, whom was fourteen took Spencer to the park sometimes and gave her ice cream. Today, they both were gone and she was home alone.

Courtney was with NaNa Hastings and Melissa was out with friends, or maybe she was out with her new boyfriend, Jason. Spencer found it surprising that Jason had the same last name as her family. She asked Jason one day, was he related to her and he just laughed and said, "I wish Spence, but then I would have to stop dating your smoking hot sister and I don't want that to happen." Jason was like any older sister's boyfriend, an ass kisser. Two days ago, he took Spencer and Courtney(before she left for NaNa's.) to a rated G movie. Spencer almost fell asleep but Courtney's giggling kept her up throughout the whole movie.

The nine year old was grateful she had a younger sister. But sometimes, like any other younger sibling, she could be pretty annoying. Last year, when Spencer was at school, Courtney has snuck into her room and ruined it. Her bed was a complete mess, filled with muddy footprints. Some clothes in her closet had been ripped from their hangers. Spencer had even found a half-eaten cookie under her bed. She giggled to herself, just thinking about her younger sister. She lifted the mattress, which had been her hiding spot since she was five, and pulled out her favorite book, "Straight and Fast"(A/N: Again, not a real book.). Spencer knew she shouldn't be reading this book, but she was smart enough to understand it. She clutched the book onto her chest like it was her life and mumbled, "The way is straight and the pace is fast.", her favorite line of the book.

**Two Years Later.**

Spencer dragged her feet to her sister's, Melissa Hastings, vehicle. Today was her first day of middle school and she didn't want to go through with it. She had already had too much on her mind. Spencer actually thought she was done with Rosewood Day, but now the school is a private school for middle schoolers. _They want to ruin my life, _Spencer thought to herself as she climbed in the back seat and slammed the door. A gasp escaped from Melissa's lips and her head snapped towards Spencer. Her noses was crinkled and her eyebrows arched.

"What's your problem, sis?" She asked, her voice nothing but concern. Spencer told her the problem and she had suggested that Spencer skip her first day of middle school. "You have 280 days to worry about school. Live while you're young, sis and I know the perfect place."

Spencer knew it was a bad idea, but she really didn't feel like going to school. She had agreed to it, but she still worried if she was going to get or not. She was also shocked by Melissa's sudden bad girl urge to skip school. As far as she was concerned, Mel was the most nerdiest girl ever. It was probably Jason, influencing her to do bad things because Melissa would ever do them on her own.

They had finally made it to Melissa's 'perfect place', which turned out to be a creepy run-down doll shop. Spencer didn't even want to take a step inside. Melissa had to practically drag her in there. Tears of fear began to slip down Spencer's cheeks as she made eye contact with one of the dolls. Clear, not a blink yet. Melissa wrapped one arm around Spencer's neck and chuckled. "Spencer, really? I thought you were more mature. If you want to go back to school..." Melissa's voice trailed off when she saw Spencer shaking her head viciously. She used the back of her hand to wipe her little sister's tears away. "Now whenever Jason shows up, I'll let you be free. Just don't wander off too far and get caught, okay?"

Spencer rolled her eyes at her older sister's soft, motherly voice and nodded. She wished Courtney was here to keep her company, now realizing how much she really missed her sister. Courtney was so excited to leave for her first day of fourth grade, she had asked her mother for a ride to school. Spencer shrugged off the feeling and followed Melissa up a hidden flight of stairs. It was hidden by all those dolls. Yeah, there were _that_ many. The upstairs floor looked so much better than the downstairs floor: the floors were neatly swept and mopped; the walls were painted black, white and pink; and there was a television hung up onto the wall. There was even a small couch, just enough for two people and there was a carpet. Spencer's eyebrows crinkled. It was almost like someone was staying here.

"Do you like it?" Melissa said, breaking her out of her thoughts. She fell back onto the couch and giggled, "Jason and I fixed the upstairs and left the downstairs... like _that_."

"Why?"

"Because it's ours. I asked mom and dad to buy it for me, but little did they know, it wasn't only for me. It's for _us._"

Spencer's lips stretched into a warm smile. "When did you turn into a liar?"

"It's not lying Spence, it's borrowing words."

"What do you mean?" Spencer sat down next to Melissa, suddenly intrigued by her sister's answer.

"You're not lying, you're borrowing the words." Melissa laughed and pinched my cheeks. "For example, if I told mom and dad that I was staying at NaNa's, but I was really staying at Jason's, I would be borrowing NaNa's name."

Spencer shook her head. "That makes no sense, Mel."

"Of course you don't understand." Melissa rolled her eyes, "You're just in _middle_ school."

"Meaning what?" Spencer's voice cracked. "If I don't understand I just don't, okay? That doesn't give you the right to make fun of me."

"I love you, Spencer Jillian Hastings." Melissa said, changing the subject. "I love you to death."

Spencer's heart warmed. Just a few seconds ago, Mel was just criticizing her because she didn't understand and now, she was tell her she loved her. _Say it back_, Spencer thought to herself. The words didn't come out. A teeny tiny part of Spencer was still a little hurt and angry at her older sister. Of course she loved Melissa, but not just at this very moment.

"I think mom and dad are getting a divorce," Melissa sighed. Spencer's head snapped forward. Her heart went from arm to cold, just like that.. again.

"Shut up," She shook her head and shut her eyes tightly. "Shut up."

"I'm serious, Spence. I think they are going to split. I heard them arguing the other day and-"

"Okay? Parents fight all the time, then they make up."

"You didn't let me finish," Melissa whispered. "I've heard it more than once. Mom is going to end it, I know she is." Her voice cracked and she scooted closer to Spencer. "They're gonna make us choose between them and I don't think I can do that."

Spencer remained silent. Her body shook, trying to hold in her tears. "You're lying... Mom and Dad love each other. A lot."

"They are going to separate us, Spence."

"Stop," Spencer pleaded.

Melissa latched onto Spencer like a leech yearning for blood. "I want you to know, if they do split us up, I'll try to be there for you as much as possible. I'm your big sister and that'll never change."

Courtney had finally made it home from school. Spencer's mom and dad still weren't there. Spencer couldn't help but address the huge smile Courtney had on her face. "Courtney? What are you smiling about Missy?"

The younger girl pulled her sister into her own room, which was filled with stuff bears and pink wallpaper. A blush rose onto Courtney's cheeks just thinking about the eventful day she'd had. "Okay so there's this guy." She squealed, causing Spencer to squeal too. "His name is Ezra."

"My ex English teacher, Ezra Fitz?" Spencer pursed her lips, awaiting Courtney's answer. "Please not him."

"Yes, _him_." She smiled. "He's super cute."

"You do know he's like, way too old for you?"

"Of course," She played with her fingers. "But I would never date him anyway. He's fun to mess with though." She giggled.

"He messes with you back?" Spencer asked. A hint of a playful smirk creeping onto her face. "And you like it?"

"Shut up," She gushed. "Don't tell mom and dad. It's not like they pay attention to us anyway, but if some day they decided to ask us about our life, don't tell them about Ezra and I."

Spencer nodded, "How did you learn his first name?"

"He's the first name on my new schedule." She blushed heavily. "I don't even get why we have those, they're useless."

"True." Spencer agreed. "So aside from Ezra, how did your first day of fourth grade go?"

"It was okay." She said, plopping onto her bed. "Your first day of middle school?"

"I didn't go today," Spencer averted her gaze to the pink barbie car on Courtney's floor. "I was with Melissa and Jason all day."

"Look at you," Courtney smirked. "Hanging with the big kids. I never knew you had it in you, big sis."

"I never knew Mel had it in _her_." I laughed.

"Oh my god," Courtney's eye widened. "Is she still with Jason?"

"They're practically in love," Spencer smiled to herself thinking about Jason being her future brother in-law. "Why?"

"Because dad told her not to date him anymore." She shrugged and crinkled her eyebrows. "Don't ask me why. They were fighting about it that day when you were at your friend's house. _Andrew Campbell_, I think his name was.. right?"

Spencer's cheeks reddened. Andrew Campbell. Spencer's crush since forever. He was, in some ways, just like Spencer: smart, charming, and athletic. He, along with Spencer, also felt like his parents didn't give a shit about him. Spencer admired everything about Andrew. And she meant everything.

"Yeah," She gushed.

"Spence, if you like him, just ask him."

"It doesn't work like that. Guys are always supposed to make the first approach."

"Approach?"

"Move." Spencer rolled her eyes. "You're only nine years old so you don't understand."

"And twelve years old is supposed to be a big difference?" Courtney playfully punched Spencer in the stomach. "But you'll teach me, right?"

"Of course." Spencer smiled. "And if I don't, Melissa will."

"I don't want her to teach me. I want you to because I love you."

"And you don't love Melissa?"

"I do, but I love you more babe." Courtney hugged Spencer tightly and sighed. "I'll miss you when I die."

The words stung, causing Spencer to break out of Courtney's hug and stare at her sister like she was crazy. "Why would you say something like that?"

The nine year old slumped her shoulders. "We all die, Spence."

"And what makes you think you'll go before me?"

"Because you're the most precious thing on Earth. Why would he take you away before me?"

"Stop Courtney," Spencer's eyes watered. "Stop saying stuff like that. You're making me sad."

Spencer stood up and walked out of her sister's, into her own room. She let the tears fall. She couldn't even visualize her sister, neither one of them, dying. She couldn't take it. She slammed her door and collapsed on the bed, multiple sobs escaping her mouth.

_Knock_. _Knock_.

"Can I come in?" Courtney's voice echoed throughout Spencer's room. "I'm sorry, sis. I won't say it again. I'm so sorry."

Spencer used the back of her hand to wipe the tears away. "Promise?"

"Promise." She sighed. "Now let me in so I can hug you and tell you how much I love you to... how much I love you."

The twelve year old giggled and hopped out of the bed to open the door. She sniffed lightly and swung the door open. Her little sister was standing there with the saddest, innocent smile on her face and she couldn't help but embrace her in a huge hug.

"Love you."

"I love you too."

Spencer pulled Courtney into her room and lifted her mattress, pulling out her all time favorite, "Straight And Fast".

"Say it with me?" Spencer asked and Courtney nodded.

Courtney was the only person who could touch Spencer's book. Spencer had explained the book to Courtney when she turned six and made her promise not to tell anyone about her secret place for the book. Obviously, the book was special. Special enough to make Courtney memorize her favorite line from the book in three weeks. Courtney understood the book, very very well, but she didn't know why it was so important to her. She held onto it like she was a dog with a bone.

"The way is straight," They said in a harmonic tone, "And the pace is fast."

**Three Years Later.**

A now fifteen year old Spencer Hastings sat down in her new Rosewood Day dorm awaiting for her new roommate to arrive. She didn't want them to feel alone when they arrived like she had. Even though she knew almost everybody here from her previous. Tomorrow would be her first day of school as a freshman and she wanted to make her room mate like her, until mid terms at least. A sudden ache formed in the pit of Spencer's stomach and she rubbed it lightly. Believe it or not, about three months ago, she had delivered her first baby. It was a girl. Jillian Young Hastings. She was beautiful. Spencer had promised the infant that she would come back for her and they would be one big happy family. Herself, the baby, and Andrew, her crush for eternities. When Spencer was in seventh grade, Andrew had gained the courage to ask Spencer out. They'd been together ever since. But recently they had got into a fight and split for only a month. A long, suffering month according to Spencer. Even though Andrew Campbell wasn't the father of the baby, he still wanted to be there for Spencer. Anything she needed and wanted, but at the time, all she wanted was to be independent and learn from her mistakes. She wasn't saying that baby Jill was a mistake, but how and who she developed baby Jill with.

After Spencer and Andrew had the big blowout and practically ended things, she'd marched right up to the person who had caused their breakup and wanted to confront him about it. Instead of confronting him, she had ended up sleeping with him and nine months later, having a baby for him. While in the stage of pregnancy, Spencer had did everything she could to track him down and finally, after nine months, she figured out the he only stayed forty five minutes away. Her boyfriend, Andrew wanted Spencer to keep the baby, but Spencer had convinced him that she was coming back and was coming to collect her baby when the time was right. Knowing that he would only be in this state for only two months, she had to hurry and drop baby Jill off to her father, leaving a note for both his mother and father explaining everything. She remembered ending the note with "Good luck with raising mini Noel because she looks just like him, maybe she will have a personality like his too. Kisses- Spence xox."

Her thoughts were interrupted by the creak of the door opening. "Anyone here?" A soft, voice spoke. Soon enough, Spencer saw someone peek their head through the door. "Hey," The dark haired girl smiled and stepped into the room. "I'm Aria, Aria Montgomery."

"Spencer Hastings." Spencer smiled, eyeing the girl up and down. "You're very small, you know?"

"Of course." Aria rolled her eyes playfully. "That's what everyone says."

"It's true," Spencer laughed. "And that should be a good thing. You get away with a lot don't you?"

"Why would you say that?"

"Because you're small and you have an innocent face. No one would suspect you for anything."

Aria smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "You live around here?"

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah, a few minutes away actually," Aria's smirk vanished and turned into a soft smile. "I just moved back from Iceland with my family."

Spencer nodded impressively. "Wow, how was it?"

Aria tossed her suit case on her bed and began unpacking. After unzipping her suitcase, Aria replied "Influential."

"What were you influenced by?"

"The art influenced me to create my own." Aria laughed and Spencer crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nice one."

"I'm serious." Aria held up a sketch pad and tossed it to Spencer. "Look for yourself."

Spencer flipped through the pages and her eyes bulged. Aria really _was_ an artist. In the sketch pad was amazing pieces of work: sketches of people Spencer assumed were her family, sketches of a room, and sketches of this very building they were standing in. But the picture that stuck out the most to Spencer was a picture of girl with an angry expression on her face. She had devil horns and a tridon. "I'm assuming you don't like this person?"

"Oh," Aria snatched the pad from Spencer and stuffed it back into her suitcase. "That's.. that's my ex boyfriend's new girlfriend. I don't like her."

Spencer scoffed. "Okay."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"His name is Andrew Campbell." Spencer sighed dreamily. Just thinking about Andrew made her smile.

"Sounds sophisticated."

_Sure_. Spencer thought to herself. _Whatever you say_.

* * *

**SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK OF SPENCE'S HISTORY?! I DIDN'T INCLUDE COURTNEY'S RUN IN WITH THE POLICE YET OR THE REVELATION OF JASON BEING SPENCER'S BROTHER YET BECAUSE I HAVE SOMETHING PLANNED EVEN BETTER FOR THOSE TWO. GOING...GOING..GOING. BOOM! LOL. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW. HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


	7. Chapter 7

It had been just an hour ago since Spencer Hastings and I had kissed and my mind was still reeling. I never someone could be such a good kisser. Well, I never knew how a kiss felt until then. Spencer was my first kiss. I wouldn't call my crush my first kiss. That kiss wasn't even being compared to the kiss I had with Spencer. She was amazing. I guess all those romantic movies I had watched with Jenna and my mother had paid off.

A goofy grin spread across my face as I watched Spencer trying to argue with the cashier over the intercom at McDonalds. "No," She said. "I'm pretty sure I didn't say extra cheese ma'am so could you please take that off."

"Listen kid," The woman spoke. "I know what I heard."

"Well you heard wrong."

"There are other people behind you trying to order so could you please hurry."

"I'm leaving," Spencer said sternly. "I guess you peoples' slogan was wrong because I'm certainly not loving it." She then zoomed out the drive through and started back down the road. "The nerve of that lady. I'm pretty sure I didn't say extra cheese. She just wants extra money."

"If I may add," I laughed at Spencer's pouting face. "You _did _say extra cheese."

"No you can't add."

"Well what are we going to eat now?" I whined. "I'm starving."

Spencer smiled and glanced at me then back onto the road. "You're cute." She whispered, her eyes stuck on the road. "We can always go back to school and eat their lunch. It's buffreido Monday." Our smiles soon turned into laughter. "I guess that's a no then? I'm starting to think you want me to spend my money on you."

I shrugged. "You offered to buy me food, remember?"

"I guess, but I don't mind. You're my friend and I'll do anything for a friend."

"Even kiss them?" I smirked lightly. "Do you kiss all of your friends?"

"No," She chuckled. "You're the first, actually."

Spencer pulled into a abandoned parking lot. The building looked abandoned too. No lights of appeal, no banner, not even a sign that said WE'RE OPEN. "What are we doing here?" I asked, my eyebrows crinkling in confusion. "I thought we were getting something to eat."

"Wait for it, Em." She turned the engine off and faced me in her seat. "Tell me about yourself."

"I already did."

"Tell me more about yourself." She smiled shyly. "I want background on the people

I hook up with."

"Do you're planning on hooking up with me?" I smirked.

"I did say to be continued, didn't I?" She teased and her shy smile soon disappeared and turned into a I-get-what-I-want smirk. "I'll ask questions and you answer, how about that?"

I shrugged and nodded my head, "Sure." I muttered. I wasn't so sure about this hooking up thing. I admit: the kiss was great and I would definitely do it again. The only problem is her boyfriend, whom actually lived in Pennsylvania and whom she supposedly loved. But if she loved him, would she have kissed me? Would she be constantly flirting with me on the second day of us meeting. Meeting Spencer felt like I had met her two years ago. We had already known so much about each other and she had already known so much about me. Well, somewhat because if she knew enough about me, she wouldn't have been trying to play twenty questions right about now. I swallowed the lump that I hadn't known formed in my throat and said, "Shoot."

"Okay." She took her index finger and began tapping her chin. "First question: What's your middle name?"

"Catherine." I blushed feeling embarrassed of my middle name.

Spencer narrowed her eyes. "What's your _real_ first name?"

"Emily." I laughed awkwardly. "What do you mean?"

"With a middle name like Catherine?" Spencer shook her head, knowingly. "Tell me your real first name."

I swallowed hard. No one had actually caught that my first name wasn't really Emily before. Even my teachers at my old school didn't know my real first name. Spencer waited impatiently for me to answer, her eyebrows rising. I rolled my eyes and groaned. "Emilia Catherine Fields."

"Emilia." Spencer nodded, impressively. "That's a very pretty name."

"It's too proper for my liking. It sounds like I'm a snobby, Catholic kid who goes to a private school."

"You _are _a snobby, Catholic kid who goes to a private school." Spencer laughed. I glared at her and shook my head.

"How did you know about my first name?"

"Because of your middle name." Spencer scoffed. "What parent would name their child Emily Catherine? Emily had to be your nickname."

"Oh," I said. "I hope you know you're the only one who knows that my first is really that. Feel accomplished?" I laughed.

Spencer rolled her eyes and shook her head. I let my eyes roam over Spencer's features. She looked different today, good different.

"What do you think of Andrew, my boyfriend?" Spencer asked out of nowhere, like the words had flown out of her mouth.

My eyes widened. _He's an idiot, that's for sure._ I thought to myself, but I just shrugged, utterly confused. "I-I've never met him. How am I supposed to tell you?"

"From what you've heard about him." She urged me to answer.

I shrugged once more. "I can't tell you anything about him. Why do you want me to answer that?"

Spencer rolled her eyes and the palm of her hands flew to her eyes. "Why do you ask so many questions? I just asked you one thing." Her voice sounded irritating.

"And I'm telling you I don't know, Spencer!" I yelled, feeling conflicted. "Why are even asking me questions about your freaking boyfriend anyway? It's not like I care about him." I spat. "I don't care about Andrew, okay?"

Spencer's face twisted into a small smirk. "That's the answer I was looking for."

I shook my head, disbelievingly. "What are you talking about?"

"You said you didn't care about him. That's what I wanted you to say because if you would've said anything else, it would have been bullshit and you know it." She turned forward and looked out of the windshield window. "If you _cared_ about him, you wouldn't have kissed me."

I frowned, putting all the peices together. "So this was just a test to see if I would kiss you?"

"No, it was a test to see if you cared that I had a boyfriend or not."

My body shook furiously. At this point, I didn't care what I said. "Were you even telling the truth about you being pregnant and your sister hooking up with your brother? Was that all a lie? Do you even have brothers and sisters or were you lying about that too?" I let the words fly out of my mouth, not caring how hurt Spencer looked.

She looked more than hurt, shattered actually. Her palms grabbed the steering wheel and gripped it tightly. "Don't talk about my family, okay?" She gritted through her teeth. "I was just-"

"Just what? Just trying to _hook up _with me? Is it because I'm gay?" I asked her, my voice growing louder and louder. "Do you think just because I'm a lesbian that I don't have feelings?"

"Emily, I do not think that. I just.. I wanted to see how it felt." She whispered, her eyes still stuck on the outside and her palms still gripping the steering wheel.

"Oh," I laughed coldly. "Another test, great." I threw my hands in the air, suddenly not feeling that hungry anymore. "Take me back to the campus." I demanded.

"Emily, I-"

"Take.. me back to the campus." I said once more. "Please. We don't have to talk to each other again, just.. I wanna go back to my dorm."

I heard Spencer sigh and she started the car. I didn't even bother to look in her direction anymore. I kept my eyes interested in something else. Is this what school is going to be like for the next three years? If so, I can just pack my bags now. I knew this school was a bad idea from the start, but mom and dad insist. My fingers ruffled through my hair. I need my friends from Texas. They always knew how to make me laugh, how to make me smile. They always kept me happy. I was so deep on thought that I didn't notice tears floating down my cheeks. One after another, streaming down my cheeks. I quickly wiped them away so Spencer wouldn't see me cry. Spencer. The girl whom I thought was my friend. Seems like I was just being tested the whole time. Spencer had told me all those things so easily. Things that I wouldn't want to tell anyone. Not even my best friend, Jenna.

I started to wonder whether all those things she had supposedly trusted me with was all a lie: her sister and her brother, her sister and a teacher, her being.. pregnant. What if everything was just a lie to reel me in. Hanna and Aria were probably in on it too. _Oh hey, let's fuck with the new lesbian in town_. I could hear them saying those things in my head. Maybe tomorrow they were going to be laughing at how Spencer gave me the kiss of a lifetime. I don't think that would count ad a kiss either, it would go somewhere in the test category.

"Em.." Spencer spoke, tearing me from my thoughts. "We're here."

I exited Spencer's car and began walking quickly on the campus, blending in with the Seniors that were now posted up in front of the campus.

"Hey freshman," One of them said.

"I'm sorry, I don't know who you're talking to because I'm a sophomore." I replied, angrily and began walking again. "Asshole."

I could hear Spencer yelling my name from behind, but I kept speed walking towards my dorm. When I entered the room, Aria and Hanna were there drinking out of a milk carton. I scowled at them and plopped into my bed.

"What's with the look?" Hanna asked. "What did we ever do to you, Lez?"

"Oh don't act you two weren't in on this." I claimed, crossing my arms over my chest. "I know you people were in on messing with me because I'm a lesbian."

I watched as Aria nudged Hanna and said, "Here we go, that bitchiness I was telling you about."

Hanna looked at me and narrowed her eyes. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You, Spencer, and her." I growled angrily. "You're lucky I'm not beating the living daylights out of all of you."

Hanna stood from her seat, the scent of alcohol overcame my nose and I took a step back. "Have you been drinking?" I asked, my eyes widening.

Hanna just shrugged and took a step closer to me, causing the scent to become ever stronger. _God_. I thought. "I don't know what you're talking about, okay, but the only thing you'll be beating is the heat in this room."

"Yeah it is kind of hot in here," Aria added, trying to ease the tension.

My mouth opened to say something, but someone walking through the door stopped me. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the person and groaned. Spencer.

"Guys, can you give Emily and I a minute?" She asked, her voice innocent and almost making me gag.

Hanna and Aria shrugged. "Sure, but if it gets too loud in here, we'll be right outside." Hanna tossed me a glare before being dragged out of the room by Aria.

I scoffed and suddenly became interested on the outside. I felt Spencer sitting down on my bed. "Emily..." She called out. "Emily, look at me." She pleaded, but I wouldn't budge. I didn't have time for this right now.

"You know, I've never been ignored before. Only by my parents, but they don't count. I'm talking about by my friends." She tried to grab my hand, but I pulled away. An annoyed sigh escaped her lips once more. "Look, I'm sorry I hurt your precious feelings and I won't do it again. I wish you were more mature to understand where I was coming from though."

My head snapped towards her. "That got your attention, didn't it?"

"Mature?" My eyes narrowed and I sunk back onto my bed. "Are you fucking kidding me? This is coming from the girl who dared me to kiss her only later telling me that she was just kissing me to see if I would care that she had a boyfriend." I chuckled dryly. "That's rich."

"It worked, didn't it?"

"Spencer, honestly. I really don't want to talk right now so can you politely exit and leave me alone?"

"Why are you so mean?"

"Do you want to know what life has been like since I came out to my parents? Hell, that's what. I have my mom that gave me the cold shoulder for months and a dad that tried to make me feel comfortable by hooking me up with every girl he saw or that was gay. I only have three _real _friends back home that actually care about me and now I'm here," I said as a tears slipped down my cheek. "I'm here with nobody. God, I hate it here so much and all I just want to do is go home and hug my friends." I wiped the tear away with the back of my hand and looked Spencer in the eye. "So next time you want to ask why am _I _so mean, maybe you and I should switch places. You live my life and I live yours."

Spencer stared blankly at me before nodding her head and standing from the bed. She cleared her throat and said, "Okay, I'll leave you alone. Obviously you have too much on your plate now to worry about me." Her voice dry and cracked. "We'll just pretend like it never happened then."

"Works fine with me." I whispered as I began staring out the window again. "You should leave now."

"Bye Emily."

I didn't say anything. I heard the door open and shut then open and shut again. I turned my head to see Aria walking towards me and sitting next to me on the bed. "What happened to Hanna?" I asked, regretting what I had said to them earlier. "I'm about earlier. I was just mad at Spencer and I took it out on you two. You guys didn't deserve that."

Aria smiled weakly at me and waved her hand at me. "You're fine. I understand that you're still adjusting to this new school and stuff." She said, which caused me to stifle out a chuckle.

"I'm sorry for the way I treated you this past two days. I'll try to be a little easier on you."

"Thank goodness," Aria breathed out, her hand clutching her heart. "I thought you were going to kill me in my sleep or something."

"I would never."

"I know," She laughed. "Wanna see something I drew today?"

"Sure." I smiled and watched as Aria looked under her bed and pulled out a sketching book. She flipped through the pages and finally stopped on a drawing of a girl with wavy brown hair and a gentle smile. Her eyes were perfectly round and her smile was radiant. I'm pretty sure all of her teeth were showing. I stared at the picture in awe, "Wow. This is amazing. Who is it supposed to be?"

"Just keep looking, Lez."

I let my eyes roam all over the picture, still not seeing any signs of who the picture might be of. Finally, my eyes stopped on the shirt the brown haired angel was wearing. It was plainly blue with letters running across her boob: I'M DEFINITELY PLAYING THE FIELDS. I laughed loudly at how she had quotation marks surrounding the word, Fields, which was my last name.

"No way," I beamed at Aria and she nodded like a crazy person.

"I drew this to say I'm sorry to you." She smiled. "I know I can be a little too much when it comes to going through peoples' things and I apologize."

I shrugged. "How'd you know my favorite color is blue?"

"Oh, I didn't." She laughed, "I just picked it up and started coloring the shirt. You can keep it if you want."

"Hell yeah I want."

Aria took the book from my hands and neatly tore the picture out of the notebook.

"Apology accepted." I smiled at her and wrapped my arms around the petite brunette.


	8. Chapter 8

"Ms. Fields, can you tell me why you're so interested on what's going on the outside of my classroom?" Dr. Montgomery asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing. I thought I saw something."

The kids in front of me turned around and gave me a look that I couldn't describe. I just rolled my eyes at them and connected my eyes toward the teacher, not wanting to get in trouble again.

I had been staring out the window for the whole class period, trying to avoid Spencer's eyes from connecting with mine. She sat two seats beside me and it was kind of hard to focus with her staring me down. I would not give in. First period was almost over and I had lasted this long. There's no surrendering now.

"Okay kids," Mr Montgomery smiled and glanced around the classroom. "We're going to work in partners for the first assignment of the semester: You and your partner have to come up with a three page essay, discussing the importance of The Civil War."

The entire class groaned, but I smiled happily. My master subject was writing. To me, writing was like, eating. Easy.

"Oh, it's about to get better," Mr Montgomery smiled. "Since it _is_ the beginning of the year, I pick the partners."

Spencer scoffed. "Of course, Aria's dad would do something like this."

"Spencer, since you have such a smart mouth, I'll pick your partner first." Her flipped through his list and said, "Hastings and... Fields, Emily Fields."

My eyes widened and my heart beat became unsteady. _No_. I thought. _This can not be happening_. How the hell could this happen. Spencer rised from her seat and walked over to me. She had a sad smile on her face and looked like she hadn't gotten any sleep. She cleared her throat and said, "I guess I can't leave you alone now, huh?"

I buried my face into the palm of my hands and pressed hard onto them. "This can't be happening right now." The sound of the bell caused me to rise up from seat and I darted out of Aria's dad's classroom, speed walking into my next class, which was Creative Writing with Mrs. Blanson.

"Emily, hey." Hanna walked over to me. "Aria told me what you said yesterday and I'm sorry too. I think I had way too much to drink anyway."

"So that _was _alcohol, huh?"

"Of course. Hanna Marin wouldn't be Hanna Marin without it. You can drink with me if you want. It's not that strong anymore because it has milk in it." She whispered, inching closer to me so no one would hear our conversation. "I call it ambrosia." She smiled.

"Ambrosia?" I smiled. "Isn't that the stuff the Greek gods drink?"

Hanna nodded. "Don't tell anyone. It'll be our little secret, _Emilia_."

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "How did you know?"

"Spencer told me about you guys' little trip you went on yesterday. She told me everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." She sat down in a seat and ushered me to sit down, which I did. I sat down in the seat next to her, further against the classroom door. I thought Spencer had told me that she wanted to pretend like everything didn't happen. Why had she told Hanna? Had she told Aria too?

"I never knew a lesbian could take creative writing." Hanna teased, poking me in the arm.

I rolled my eyes playfully. "Where else do you think I keep my fantasies about Taylor Schilling?"

_"Taylor Schilling,_ Emily?" Hanna's mouth dropped open. "As in Orange Is The New Black, Taylor?" I nodded, shocked by Hanna. I never thought she watched OITNB. "That's so gross." She laughed.

I threw my hands in the air and turned facing forward in my seat. "Say what you want, but that chick is hot."

"To me she kind of looks like Katy Perry..."

"Exactly." I raised my eyebrows in a teasing manner and Hanna punched me in the arm. I chuckled and ducked my head, slightly embarrassed at myself. "I never knew you watched lesbian shows."

"Are you kidding?" Hanna smiled. "That show is awesome. And Emily, for the record, just because the show involves two lesbians trying to get back together, doesn't mean it is specifically for lesbians. There are straight girls on that show too."

"Oh, name one." I said, slightly becoming interested in the conversation.

Hanna tapped her chin. "That crazy girl, uh, god, what's her name?" Hanna snapped her fingers trying to remember. "Pentatucky! Yeah, that's her name."

"And Tastee," I added. "You forgot the funniest one."

"Nah, Suzanne is the funniest character on the show."

"Suzanne?"

"Crazy Eyes." Hanna shook her head.

**A Few Hours Later.**

I sighed to myself as I slumped into my bed. Already, on the second day of freaking school, they assign us homework. Well, not they. Just Aria's father, Mr. Montgomery. And guess what he assigns us? The man assigns us a partner assignment. And guess who's my partner. The person I'm trying to avoid: Spencer Hastings. I wish I could switch bodies with my sister Carolyn and live in California with her boyfriend, even though I don't like him. He always smelled like pickles.

Aria burst into the dorm and waved happily at me. "What'd you think of my dad?"

I gave her a look. "Homework already? Seriously?"

"That's the point of highschool, Lez. They are supposed to be the best and worst years of your life. And part of the worst years is the torturing amount of homework that the teachers will assign."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a freshman, okay?" I watched Aria threw her hands up in defeat. "Your dad gave us a partner project and guess who my partner is."

"Spencer."

I narrowed my eyes at her and sat up straight onto my bed. My back rested against the headboard. "How'd you know?"

"He's my _father_." She laughed. "I assign you guys' homework. He gave me that job to make sure the homework isn't too hard or too easy."

"And he let you pick partners?"

"Hey," Her eyes stared into mine. "Don't be mad. I assigned the partners yesterday morning, when you and Spencer were actually on speaking terms and couldn't keep your hands off one another."

My cheeks reddened and I slumped back down onto the bed. I let out a frustrated groan. "I don't want to deal with her right now. Can you please convince your dad to let you reassign the partners?"

Aria giggled and shook her head. "Sorry. I had got orders from someone to _not_ do that."

"And who's that someone?"

"Me."

I looked behind Aria to see Spencer leaning up against the walls. I scoffed and rolled my eyes, pulling the covers over my head. "Good luck with working alone then because I would rather fail then work with you."

Seconds later, I heard the door open and shut. Thinking that it must have been Spencer, I slowly pulled the covers over from my face. I let put a surprised scream when I saw Spencer's face inches away from mine. Spencer laughed softly and said, "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. I'm smart enough to do all the work by myself. I'll just put your name on it, even first."

I eyed her suspiciously, but didn't say anything. Her mouth slowly turned downward and I shut my eyes tight, not letting myself fall for her trap. She forced herself into my bed and under the covers. My eyes still closed, I said "What do you think you're doing?"

"Emily, look at me." She whispered. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm so sorry. I don't like when people ignore me. Okay, I admit: what I did was so wrong. It was wrong on so many levels. You have feelings too, I understand that now and I shouldn't have done that. Everything I told you about my.. family was true." She scooted closer to me. "We are a fucked up bunch, I know." She laughed, her hand tracing the features on my face. "Open your eyes."

I sighed lightly, enjoying the feel of Spencer's warm fingertips tracing every part of my face: eyelids, eyebrows, upper lip, bottom lip, nose, chin, and everything else that's on your face. "Why are you doing this to me?" I whispered, grabbing her hand and prying it from my face. My eyelids fluttered open to see that Spencer's face was only mere inches away. I scooted backwards to separate the distance between us.

"Doing what?" She asked, innocence and confusion overcoming her voice.

I gritted my teeth. "Touching me like this." I whispered, sternly. "You have a boyfriend Spencer, who you love. Remember Andrew?"

Spencer let out a dry laugh and once again, scooted closer to and I immediately separated us again. "Yeah." She smiled. "Everything isn't sugarcanes and gumdrops, Emilia."

"I'm not falling for your shit again." I picked myself up from the bed and sat up, now crossing my legs. "So stop trying to drag me back there."

"I don't understand you."

"I don't understand _you_." I connected my eyes with hers, regretting the action immediately, "Why would you want to ruin everything with _him_? You describe him so perfectly, like he has never made a mistake."

"He _is _perfect." Spencer smiled to herself, now playing with the ends of her hair. "_So _perfect."

I ignored the burbling sound in the pit of my stomach and began again. "See, that's what I mean. Why do you keep leading me on like you actually like me, knowing you're never going to leave your perfect Pennsylvanian work of art?"

"That might change, Emily." Spencer's tone was more serious. "No one knows what the future holds."

So what was she saying? Was she saying that _I_ actually had a chance. Was she saying that _I _actually could compete with Andrew? Or maybe was that what she wanted? For us to fight over her.

"You're like an a thousand piece puzzle." I rolled my eyes. "I just can't seem to put you together."

"Well maybe someday you'll find the right pieces and solve the puzzle." She whispered, smiling lightly at me. "I hope you do."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at Spencer's words.

"You know," She started. "I can't get that kiss out of my head."

"I thought we said we weren't talking about that anymore."

"Well I changed my mind."

"Since when?"

"Since right now," She smiled teasingly. "With you."

"Shut up," I said softly. I blushed ferociously and ducked my head coyly. "You're such a kiss up."

"I know," Spencer shrugged. "It's in the Hastings blood."


	9. Chapter 9

"Were you serious when you said you were going to do our whole project?" I asked, nudging Spencer softly. "I would really appreciate that."

Spencer and I were now in the school TV room. Spencer said that kids barely came into this room because they were scared of it. I couldn't blame them. The place _was _creepy. It was filled with old books and smelled like mildew.

"Gosh Spencer," I scowled. "Why do you like creepy places?"

Spencer sat on the tiny couch and patted a seat, signaling for me to sit next to her. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just sit down next to me and let's watch something."

"What's _something_?" I slowly walked over to her and sat in front of the big, felt screen television. "Is this the only good looking thing in here?"

Spencer gave her shoulders a light shrug. "They put a new TV in here every year. They still think people come in here to actually watch TV." We laughed and leaned back on the couch. Spencer sighed softly and looked me in the eye, "Thank you for accepting my apology, Em. You're the best."

I placed the back of my hand on my head, exaggerating. "_The _Spencer Hastings called me the best? I'm shocked." Spencer giggled and I grabbed her hand. "Best at what exactly?" I asked, her staring deeply into her eyes.

"Best at everything." She whispered. "You're the best st everything.. and you look freaking adorable when you do everything the best."

I ducked my head, shyly. "I just asked for a simple answer." I whispered back.

"Yeah Spencer," A foreign voice said from behind us and my head almost snapped from turning it so quickly. "And how can she be best at everything if you haven't seen her do everything?" The person smirked lightly, causing me to roll my eyes.

"Thanks for ruining the moment, dork." Spencer giggled and slid her hand out of my grip. She stood up and walked over to the figure. "Emily, this is my friend, Klaudia. She's from Russia."

I smiled greetingly at her and gave her a nod. "And Klaudia, this is Emily. The super hot lesbian I was telling you about."

"Oh gosh," I stood from the couch and walked over to Klaudia. Klaudia smiled innocently at me and I took the time to scan her body: Hazel eyes, medium breasts that went great with her body shape, blonde, and great sense of style. "Emily Fields." I said, extending my hand to the blonde beauty in front of me. "I've heard to Russia before."

Klaudia eyebrows creased. "Who hasn't?"

"My mother." I laughed. "She always thinks I'm saying Rush her, but in a different accent."

Klaudia nodded, still confused but she shook my hand anyway. "You adorable!" Her accent squeaked.

"Thank you."

I glanced at Spencer to see her scowling at Klaudia. "Um, no one gets to call her adorable but me so back off. Emily Fields is mine." She cried out playfully and leached onto my arm like I was her night blanket. Klaudia rolled her eyes and shrugged.

"I just came by because I was getting one of these videos," She picked up a small tape from the side of the television.

"What is that?"

"Porn." Spencer murmered and gave Klaudia a light smirk. "She and her boyfriend like to watch porn to get their night started.

Klaudia's cheeks were bright red and she stuffed the tape under her arm and hurried out of the door. She paused. "Oh Spencer," She turned. "There's more in there if you want to..."

"Bye Klaudia." Spencer said quickly, waving goodbye. The blonde snickered and made her way out of the school television room.

"Well that was interesting." I smiled at Spencer and she playfully punched me.

"Shut up." Spencer rolled her eyes. "Oh, and next time someone says you're adorable, tell them only _I _can call you that, got it?"

"Yes _mother._"

**Two Hours Later.**

Spencer and I were now laying in her bed. We had just came from the "TV Room". She had made me sit through the whole movie of Carrie. I love Stephen King, but what was going through his head when he came up with this idea of a girl with telekinesis that destroys anybody just by the look of an idea. "Okay," I laughed. "I know what they did to her was wrong, but she'd gone way too far with destroying their prom."

"Is that what you were worried about the whole time during that scene? Their _prom_?" Spencer asked, fiddling with my fingers. I shrugged my shoulders and nodded.

"Pretty much," I said. "Their prom was kind of nice."

"And that dance she had with the guy was pretty nice." Spencer smiled. "I would love to dance with you like that at our prom." She ducked her head coyly.

I raised my eyebrows, shocked by the revelation. "Are you sure you wouldn't want to dance with Andrew?"

Spencer made a face. "I've had plenty of dances with him." She rolled her eyes and buried her face onto my neck. "I wish you would stop mentioning him when I'm trying to be sweet with you." She laughed.

"Oh so I can't mention him, but you can." I whispered with a smirk. "That's not fair."

"Life isn't fair."

"Touché."

She pulled back to look me in the eyes. A small smile appeared on her face. "You're cute."

"So I've been told a million times."

"Don't get cocky, Fields." She slapped my shoulder. "You probably won't get another comment like that from me ever again."

I rolled my eyes playfully. "I can get compliments from other people too, you know."

"Like who?"

"Your friend Klaudia." I answered quickly with a smirk. "Klaudia seems to think I'm adorable."

Spencer scoffed. "Whatever." She sat up from her bed and crossed her legs. Her arms folded over her chest and her bottom lip stuck out.

"You're acting very immature right now." I chuckled, sitting up too. I uncrossed her arms from over her chest and grabbed her hand, intertwining our fingers. "Are you really serious about no one but you calling me adorable?" I asked, using my other hand to pull her back down. "Come on Spencer-"

"Yes," Spencer cut me off laying back down. "I was serious."

She untangled her hand from mine and turned away from me. I laughed and shook my head. "I don't think we're dating Spencer so you can't tell people what to do with me."

"I told you from the first day I met you that you were _my _ lesbian. No one else's. I want you all to myself."

"Why?"

"Don't you see, Em?" Spencer turned to me and smiled. "You're perfect and as you can see, I like perfect things."

My cheeks flushed. "I'm not _that_ perfect."

Spencer looked at me in disbelief. "I saw the picture Aria drew of you. Did you see it?" I only nodded. "Did you see how perfect she made you?"

"I didn't know it was me until I looked at the shirt." I laughed, reminding myself of what the shirt said.

"And that's how perfect you are, honestly. I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend."

"Texas doesn't have that many people like me."

"You mean lesbians?"

I nodded slowly. "There's only one girl in San Antonio that's lesbian. Her name is Amelia."

"Oh look, you guys have the same name." She laughed.

"Right," I started, "But my name starts with an E and her name starts with an A."

"What happened to your crush you were speaking of?"

I swallowed the lump that was forming in my throat and glanced around Spencer's room: Books, posters, and clothes were everywhere. But they were somehow neat. Everything was neat. "Uh, she disappeared."

"Disappeared?"

I nodded. "I didn't hear from her after the dinner we had with my family. I think my mom scared her away with her dirty looks."

"What was her name?"

"Jordan Richardson." I smiled weakly. "We met on a state schoolwide vacation to Jamaica. Every school in Texas went and that's where she and I met."

"Oh," Spencer rolled her eyes.

I chuckled softly. "What?"

Spencer sighed heavily and wrapped one her arms around my torso. She buried her head into my neck. "Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Her cool fingertips slipped under my shirt just a little bit and I flinched. "Don't start." I breathed out and my hand grabbed her wrist, stopping her. "Why are you so touchy feely?" I laughed. "We're not even dating."

"Yet." She added. My heart beat thumped into my chest. "I plan on being with you some day Emilia. And I always get what I want so.."

"What if I won't let you get what you want?"

"Then I guess I'll have to take it."

"How are you going to do that?" My voice now at a whisper and I swear my heartbeat is going a hundred miles an hour. I force my eyes to connect with hers. A small smile brightened her features.

"Can I show you how instead?" She whispered back.

I swallowed. "I think you just need to tell me for now."

She scooted closer to me and her eyes flickered to my lips. "I want to show you I'm going to take what I want."

"Spencer.." It was half a warning and half a plea(mostly a plea for her to smash her lips onto mine.). Her hand fell onto my cheek and inched closer to me, out lips mere inches away.

"Just one more time, Em." She whispered then pressed her soft lips onto mine. As much as I needed to, I didn't stop her. In fact, I deepened the kiss which released a moan from Spencer's mouth. I was so devoured by Spencer's lips onto mine that I didn't realize she had made her way on top of me. My shirt was now lifted to the midsection of my stomach.

Spencer's fingers explored the abs that I didn't even know I had then she snatched her lips off mine only to smash them together again. Deciding to mock Spencer's actions, my fingers fell onto her waist slowly raising up her shirt. I let my hands explore her smooth stomach, which elicited a moan from the girl on top of me.

Spencer's hands grabbed my wrists and brought them to her breasts. "I know what I'm doing." I mumbled through the kiss, squeezing her breasts softly. A moan escaped her mouth. "I don't need a guide."

"Shut up," Her lips disconnected from mine and fell onto my neck. "I know what I'm doing too." Her soft lips trailed kisses from my neck, to my collarbone, then back up to my earlobe.

"God.." I moaned, letting my ectasy getting the best of me. My eyelids fluttered closed.

"Well, this is new." A voice said from Spencer's door. My eyes flew back open and I pushed Spencer away, knocking her halfway off the bed.

Hanna Marin and Aria Montgomery stood by Spencer's door, Aria with her widened eyes and Hanna with a huge smirk splattered across her face. "Isn't this new Aria?" Hanna asked, nudging Aria and sending a wink at Spencer.

"Very." Aria then started to smirk also. "So Lez, how is Spencer?"

"Good obviously," Hanna added. "Spence, you _play _that field now, huh?"

The two friends snickered uncontrollably. I glanced at Spencer to see her face flustered and her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what exactly to say.

"I gotta go.." I stood up from the bed and hurried out of the door.

I could hear Spencer yelling my name but I didn't stop. I run into my room and slam the door. I slid down the door, my back smoothly gliding down. I cradeled my head into my hands and took a deep breath. _In. Out. In. Out._ I said to myself. God, that was so embarrassing. I knew I shouldn't have let her kiss me but I couldn't help it. She was so irresistible. Her lips, her hands, everything is just irresistible.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Lez," Aria's voice sounded from the other side of the door. "Lez, we were just kidding. I don't know what that was back there and we're not judging either one of you, okay? Hanna and I know how you two are. We promise we won't tell, but you guys have to be more careful."

"It won't happen again." I muttered.

There was a silence on the other side of the door. I could hear someone sigh and footsteps echoing through the hallways and then boom. A door had just slammed shut.

"You shouldn't have said that."

"Oh my god," I shut my eyes. "Was that Spencer?"

"Yeah, I think she's pissed." Hanna replied. "We all were here, Emily."

I shook my head, shaking all thoughts out of my mind. "You know what," I stood up from the door and opened it. "Maybe me saying that was for the best. Maybe her boyfriend won't come charging after me."

"Who Andrew?" Hanna scoffed. "Please. Spencer has cheated on him way more times than I can count and he always forgave her. Maybe he's in love but I definitely know Spencer isn't."

"Wait," My heart throbbed. "She's cheated on Andrew before?"

"It was mostly caused by the alcohol in her system at the time. She's a super horny drunk." Aria laughed walking past me and into the room. "You might not want to mess with her right now. She looked super pissed."

"And?" I challenged but Hanna and Aria only sent me a pleading look.

"You're so.. ugh." Hanna laughed, "And I love it."

I shrugged my shoulders and my stomach rumbled. "Is it time to go eat yet?"

Aria smiled brightly. "That's what I was coming to tell you and Spencer."

Hanna squealed. "Aria's dad is going to be buying us real food from now on. Whatever we want. We were going to ask you and Spencer what you wanted, but instead we walking in on-"

"Anything would be good." I interrupted, glancing at Aria. "Just get me some food please."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! PLEASE! AND YES, I'M GETTING DESPERATE. I ONLY RECEIVED TWO REVIEWS FROM MY LAST CHAPTER AND I FIND THAT UNACCEPTABLE. I REALLY LOVE YOU GUYS' FEEDBACK AND IT IS MUCH RECOMMENDED.**


	10. Chapter 10

"What do you mean you're staying at Hanna's?" I frowned, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm gonna be here by myself. Who's going to wake me up in the morning?"

"My alarm clock, duh." Aria sighed and touched my arm. "Look Lez, I'll be here twenty minutes before school actually starts to make sure you're up." Both of her hands slapped to her sides. "Happy now? And why don't you wanna go stay at Spencer's?"

I ignored her questions and rolled my eyes. "Why are you staying at Hanna's dorm instead of your own? Did I do something wrong?"

"Oh no." Aria replied quickly and laughed. "No. You're good. I just thought you would need the room to yourself for tonight."

"Well I don't. I don't want to stay here alone. What if Mona and Shana come back?"

"They won't. That was only a one time thing." Aria reassured and picked up her bag and headed towards the door.

"And how does Hanna's roommate feel about this sleepover?"

Aria's face twisted into a smirk. "She's fine with it." And with that, she walked out of the room and shut the door behind her.

I groaned and let my body fall on my bed. Her, Hanna, and Hanna's roommate were probably playing a drinking game. If they were, if Aria would have asked I would have said yes immediately. For the first time, I would actually take a drink. A strong one at that. It's funny: I haven't even been at this school for a whole week and I'm already causing a lot of things to happen. I'm already ruining relationships, getting confronted by teachers, and I'm going to get an F on my first exam of the semester.

"You know," A voice said from the door. I sat up from my bed and looked in the direction of the door to see a more beautiful than ever, Spencer Hastings with a shy, small smile on her face. "I was just about to come over and yell at you for being a jerk, but then I walk in and see this." She spoke softly.

Heat rose to my cheeks. "I should really start locking the door. I didn't even hear you come in."

"Magic." She laughed and sat down next to me on the bed. "I missed you."

"It was only just three hours ago we were-"

"It doesn't matter." She stopped me in midsentence. "I don't know why but I couldn't get you out of my head. Then I saw Aria leave and I was prepared to come in here and yell at you, but then when I walked in, you were looking all adorable. It was like all the anger I had towards you just blew away."

I smiled softly. "Why were you going to yell at me?"

Stupid question, I know but what else was I supposed to say: _Oh I'm sorry you kissed me and I said it wouldn't happen again._? Heck no.

Spencer locked eyes with me. "You hurt my feelings, that's why."

My eyes widened. "What?"

"I actually liked what was happening between us and when I heard you say it wasn't happening again, I felt angry and embarrassed.. hurt."

My heart thumped. "But I'm ruining your relationship."

"It's been ruined ever since I had a baby for someone who wasn't him." Spencer sighed and looked away from me, her head falling. "I've tried to feel right being with him, but I can't try any longer. I put on this façade, pretending I'm so in love with him, but when there is someone who shows me just a little bit of attention, I cling onto them and-"

"So you cheat on him? That's what you're saying?" I asked, hurt and confusion evident in my voice. "You don't want to break his heart because you know he's in love with you so you cheat on him instead because hey, he's going to forgive you anyway, right?"

"No." She replied quickly. "Emily, I've only cheated on Andrew three times, and that's including you."

"Honestly," I sat crisscrossed on my bed and sighed deeply. "Look, I really don't care anymore. I'm so sick of fighting with you."

"And you think I'm not sick of fighting?" Spencer's voice raised with every word. "You tell me this, _Emily_: if you're so worried about me and my relationship, why did you do it? Why did you let me kiss you? Why couldn't you have pulled away?" A slight rage in her voice now. I swallowed and shrugged my shoulder lightly. "Right. You have no idea, do you?"

"No Spencer," I snapped back. "I believe the question is why _did _you kiss me." With an eye roll, I kept going. "You're the one in the relationship, so you should have known better."

"Because I like you!" She yelled at me, her voice fading and breaking. "I like you, a lot."

I swear I could feel the weight of my heart dropping down to my stomach, which already contains a billion butterflies.

"You make me happy, Emily and that's one thing Andrew hasn't done in two years. You're right." She stood from the bed. "I shouldn't have kissed you but what's done is done. You can't go back in time and even if you could, I would have done everything just the same."

Spencer gave me one last look and began walking towards the door. I finally gained the words to speak. "Wait Spencer," I whispered making her turn around to face me. Her face was sad and broken. "I wouldn't change anything either." I admitted with a soft smile now tugging at my lips.

She gave me a small, shy smile and turned again to leave out the door. "I'll lock the door this time, but next time. You're doing it yourself." She chuckled and closed the door silently.

**The Next Morning.**

"Emily," A voice whispered, waking me out of my slumber. I groaned and rolled over. "Emily," The voice said more sternly. "I think you need to get up now."

"What's wrong?" I asked, sleep still evident in my voice. "What happened?" I rolled over to face Aria and Hanna with their arms crossed.

"Spencer's gone." Hanna spoke. "She's gone."

"What do you mean she's _gone_?" I asked, now sitting up in my bed.

"I mean, as in gone." Hanna rolled her eyes. "When we came to get her up for breakfast, she wasn't there. Her door was wide open and all her clothes were missing. What the hell did you do, Lez?"

"Me? I didn't do anything." My eyes widened at the accusation. "How could you think I did something to her?"

"Because she's the reason I stayed at Hanna's last night." Aria voice was soft. She sat down next to me on the bed. "She told me she needed to talk to _you _alone and I know she did. Spencer wouldn't say anything like that if she didn't mean it."

"Yeah," I stood up from the bed and slipped on a pair of my slippers. "She did talk to me last night."

"Did she say anything to you about leaving?" Hanna asked, worry filling her voice.

I shook my head. "No, but she did tell me something though."

"What?" They both asked in unison.

"She told me that she liked me then she left." I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "She never told me anything about leaving. Did she mention anything to you Aria?"

"Do we tell someone that she left?" Aria asked, ignoring the question.

I shrugged lightly and Hanna groaned. "This is all your fault." Her eyes narrowed at me. "You just _had _to pick her.. after all the shit she's been through and now she disappears because you made everything worse."

"Are you fucking kidding me right now?" I snapped at her. "What could I have done that was so bad?"

"You're the one who kissed her." She argued.

"I only kissed her _once._ She kissed _me _the second time so get your shit straight, Hanna before you accuse someone of something."

"Guys," Aria stepped in between us. "Maybe we should wait and see if she comes back. If she doesn't then we'll tell someone." She suggested and I shrugged.

"Fine." Hanna stomped out of the room with her arms folded and her mouth forming a straight line.

"Now Lez," Aria sighed. "Can you please go get ready for school? You have 20 minutes until the bell rings." She ran her tiny fingers through her hair. "I'll just ask my dad if it's okay to bring our food to class with us."

I nodded and made my way into the bathroom. "Wait," I paused. "Spencer takes first period with me. If she's there, I'll let you know."

Aria nodded. "I'm sorry we accused you, Lez." She sighed, "Hanna is really protective of us and she gets brainless when something bad happens."

My head fell. "Well, I just want to let you know that I do like Spencer and I don't want anything to happen to her either."

"I kind of already knew you liked her, but okay." She smiled. "Go get ready for school, you jerk." She walked to the door. "Oh and keep your head up, you look way hotter."

I let out a small chuckle and walked into the bathroom, closing the door(and locking it behind me.). I slipped put of my pajamas and stepped into the shower. As the warm water trailed down my body, my mind drifted to Spencer and where she could have gone. And why didn't she tell anyone she was leaving? The thought of something happening to her is painful. What if she did leave because of me? What if she left because she was ashamed that she had grown such a liking for a lesbian. A stupid lesbian like me. Maybe I'm not her type after all.

_Knock. Knock._

A soft knock on the bathroom door knocked me put of my thoughts. I glanced at the door and said, "Aria?"

No answer. "Hanna?"

Still no answer. Then after a few seconds of silence, I heard the door of the room shut. Whoever it was, they were gone.

**REVIEW LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WHAT DID YOU THINK?! OH NO, SPENCER HAS DISAPPEARED. ALL OF HER THINGS ARE GONE AND WHAAAT? WHAY HAPPENED TO MAKE SPENCER LEAVE?! FIND OUT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER. BE SURE TO LEAVE REVIEWS FOR ME. THEY ARE MUCH APPRECIATED.**


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you mean someone was in the room?" Aria whispered, across the tiny lunch table we were sitting at. Aria's dad wants to make sure we eat, so he told us to sit in the lunchroom where he, creepily, wants to keep an eye on us. The menu for today, that i had no opinion on, was tacos.

"I _mean_ someone was in there. They knocked on the bathroom door and I thought it was you.. or her." A scowl came across my face as I gestured to Hanna. She kept sending balls of paper at my face the whole second period. I decided not reply because my mom always told me to be the bigger person in a dispute. Hanna rolled her eyes and muttered,

"Maybe it was me."

"Was it?" Aria asked, now glaring at her. Hanna shrugged her shoulder and shook her head. "Really Aria? How could I be at two places at one time? You know I was with you the whole time."

"Guys," I released a sigh. "What if it was Spencer?"

"Spencer's gone." Hanna's voice shook. She wrapped her taco in a a napkin and stood up from her seat. "I'll go eat in my room."

"You can't," Aria stopped her. "My dad wants us to eat in here, remember?"

"Well, I'm not hungry anymore." She turned away from and proceeded out the door, making sure to throw her taco in the trash. I glanced over at Aria's dad to see the look on his face: he looked like my mother when I came home after curfew.

I ran my fingers through my brunette locks, thoughts of Spencer flashing through my mind. She has only been gone for a few hours and miss her already. How she knew how to make the best out of everything, how she innocently and sometimes intentionally flirt with me, her _kisses_, her _touches_. Every part of her I missed. My heart ached as I shoved the last of my taco down my throat. I managed to stifle, "This is all my fault."

Aria tilted her head, disappointedly. "Really Lez? Don't let Hanna get to you, alright? She's just really upset right now."

I nodded, "But this _is _kind of my fault." My eye suddenly became interested on the tile table we were sitting at. "She cheated on her boyfriend with me. She told me she liked me and then she left. How does that make me feel?"

"Like it was all your fault." Aria admitted. She then sighed and finished the last of her taco, "Spencer will be back though. She'll be happy again and you two will be best friends."

"What if I want to be more?"

"We both know Spencer doesn't have the guts to break her boyfriend's heart. I mean, he'll do anything for her."

I looked up at her and chuckled. "I know, but she would always add 'yet' when I remind that we aren't together. That gives me a little hope."

Aria's face twisted into a small smile as she patted my back lightly. "I'm going to go see what's up with Hanna. Give yourself a tour of the campus. That's what I did when I didn't know anybody."

"Okay," I smiled. "I will." I stood up from my seat and glanced at Aria's dad once more. He smiled and nodded at us. "Your dad was really serious about this.." I laughed and looked back at Aria.

She laughed and we threw our trash in the garbage. "Well, he just wants to see if we're not wasting food."

"What's it matter to him?"

"It's _his _money, Lez." She shook her head and said, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah," I said lightly. Aria then walked out of the cafeteria and began her search

for Hanna Marin, the girl who disliked me at the moment. I shrugged my shoulders and made my way out of the cafeteria as well.

Taking a tour around campus seemed too lame for a girl like me, so I decided to sneak off campus, well not exactly sneak because it seemed like no one cared and people did this on regular basis. I walked down the streets of the city, coming across multiple shoe stores that I would love to take a tour of right now. Rosewood really was a small, friendly, and quiet town filled with secrets. It seemed like no one took walks. There weren't many people in the stores. Where was everyone?

Though I had no money, I walked into this place called The Brew. Now this place was where everyone hung out. This place was the reason all the streets were cleared. Everyone was here, watching football on the television screen. Some cheering for the winning team whom I had no idea who it was because I don't understand the concept of football nor do I know how to play it. And some were cheering for the loosing team.

I glanced around the place. I kind of over exaggerated when I said _everyone_. By everyone I meant, teens to young adults(19-24 maybe.). I saw an open seat near the closed out area of The Brew and hurried over to it. I slumped down onto the seat and looked over at the television screen. Number 27 had tackled the opposing team's 10 to the ground and the referee pulled put a yellow flag. What was he doing? Some people booed and sweated angrily and some cheered and highfived each other.

"You have no idea what you're looking at, do you?"

I swished my head around to the voice behind me and met eyes with a nice looking boy, whom looked like he was about my age. He had brown eyes and short cut hair, kind of like 2012 Justin Beiber. I smiled nervously at the boy and shook my head, "Actually, no."

He chuckled a bit. "Uh, well the purpose is for one team to take the ball from the other. When they finally take the ball, they have to run to their winning spot in order to score." His eyebrows rose in a Do-You-Get-It-Now motion and I nodded slowly.

"I'm sorry if that was a crappy explanation, I just started watching it myself."

"Oh no, you did great." I waved my hand dismissively. "Best explanation I've ever heard."

"Okay, now you're just making that up." He laughed. "But thanks anyway."

"Yeah." I paused, trying to think of something to say. "Uh so what brings you here?"

His face fell and he focused his attention on the television. "My girlfriend and I just broke up and I came here to get my mind off things. We're just two different people now, I guess."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine," He sighed. "I kind of knew it was going to happen anyway, but I didn't expect it to be so soon and suddle."

I glanced at the television and the football game was now on commercial. Oh how I hate commercials and their ability to come and go whenever they want. I mean, they're everywhere; on YouTube ads, between shows, after shows, before shows. My rant about commercials soon got interrupted by the sound of the brunette boy's phone ringing or chiming. Whatever.

"I gotta take this," He smiled weakly and hopped out of his seat. "Bye, I enjoyed our talk together. Thanks for listening."

"No problem," I smiled back. "Bye."

I watched as the boy ran out of The Brew with his phone smashed to his ear. He seemed annoyed and little sad. It must have been his ex girlfriend. How could she break up with someone as gentle and funny as him? He was too perfect for people, for everyone. Not to mention that he's cute.

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed heavily. After a few seconds of staring blankly at the people surrounding the place, I hopped out of my seat and made my way out of the door. One Pennsylvanian friend made. Name; unknown. I shoved my hands into my pockets and started my exploration of the city again.

**Later That Day.**

Much to my dismay, it was freezing at night and I didn't have a jacket. I didn't know I had gone so far into the city and so far away from the school. Rosewood was amazing. A great place for a vacation.

I quickly walked into the building of the school and made my way to my dorm room. "God, it's freezing out there." I whispered to myself. "Aria?" I called out.

No answer. I made my way farther into the room and then my heart dropped. A similar figure was laying across my bed and she looked as beautiful as ever, even with a tear stained face.

I walked over to my bed and kneeled down in front of her. "Spencer.." I whispered. "Spencer, wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open and a small smile appeared on her face. "Hey," She said, her voice raspy and weak. "I'm sorry I left you." She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and sat up on the bed. "Guess what."

"What?"

"My sister died the other day..." She sniffed, the tears threatening to fall. "She had gotten in a car accident and it was all my fault."

"No," My arms wrapped around her tightly. "It wasn't your fault. How could it be your fault and you were at school?"

"Because I'm the one who taught her that stupid saying." She sobbed, tears now streaming down her face.

"What does a saying have to do with her getting into a car wreck?"

"My dad said that the police claimed that she was coming from a party and she had gotten really drunk. He also said she hadn't been back home in weeks. She had been staying at her boyfriend's house.

There was this book." She sniffed. "It was a quote from my favorite book. It also was how I wanted to die. I'm the one who introduced her to that stupid book. I didn't know she would actually do something like that. She was too young and I.. I killed her, Emily." She cried. "I killed my sister."

"Spencer..."

"Dad said she ran straight into the truck. The front of her car was gone."

"Spencer, you need-"

"That's why I left. I wanted to see her and tell her goodbye." Spencer ran her delicate fingers through her brunette locks. "I loved her with all my heart and now she's gone."

"I'm here for you." I whispered, placing my hand on her cheek to wipe the tears away. "I'm always going to be here for you, always okay?" My voice cracking as my own tears wanted to fall just taking in the sight of Spencer's delicate features being stained by tears. "I'm so sorry about your sister."

"Don't be sorry for me." She smiled sadly. "I deserve this for all the bad things I've done to everyone."

"Don't say that." I grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze. "No one deserves to lose someone they love."

Spencer pressed her lips onto mine. It felt like my heart had did multiple flips into my chest. I pulled back slowly and my eyes connected with hers. "Move over," I whispered. Spencer slid over a little on the bed and I crawled in next to her and lied down, pulling her down with me. She laid her head on my rising and falling chest and I wrapped my arms around her torso. "You know Hanna wanted to kill me, right?"

"Why?" She laughed softly, now playing with the tips of my fingers. "Did you hide her alcohol or something?"

"Nah," I smiled. "She just blamed me for you disappearing."

"Why did she blame you?" She asked, quietly.

"Because she thought I ran you away." I sighed. "I told them about our conversation we had before you left and she thought that I confused you and ran you away. I mean, all of your clothes were gone and.." I paused, looking down at her. "You scared me. I actually did think for a second that I was the reason."

She giggled. "Typical Hanna."

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell her to back off."

"Why? I like when you two fight over me."

"Hey," My arms squeezed her body a little lighter. "Why did you take all of your clothes and stuff? Why didn't you tell anybody?"

"Because once I heard the news, I wanted to run away and never come back to this state. It has so many bad memories. I didn't want anybody to worry about me."

"Spencer, of course we were going to worry about you. You're our friend."

"I'm _your _friend?" She asked playfully. "I thought we were more than that."

My cheeks reddened. "I want us to be."

Spencer looked up at me more serious than ever. Her eyes were black and lips were in a firm, straight line. I shut my eyes, immediately regretting the words that had just flooded from my mouth. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I shouldn't have said that."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Because I'm basically asking you to be something more with me while you're-"

"Don't say anything about Andrew." She interrupted. "You always ruin the moment when you talk about him."

"I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry, you idiot." She laughed. Her laughter soon died and as she looked me in the eye. Our fingers were now intertwined with each other. "Just.. give me a kiss, okay?" I nodded and leaned in to connect our lips together. The kiss was slow and gentle. The kiss had remained that way until Spencer had decided to disconnect her fingers from mine and lay them gentle on the side of my cheek.

She bit my lip softly, releasing a moan from my mouth. I granted her entrance to slip her tongue into my mouth and it was now a battle of tongues. I was not going to let her win so easily. "I missed you," She broke the kiss, breathing heavily. "I missed you so much."

"You missed _me_ or did you miss _this_?" I gestured between the two of us and whatever _this _was that we were doing.

"Or so we're a _this _now?" She smiled brightly.

I shrugged. "At least we're not just anything."

Spencer hmmed, then said, "Everything." My eye brows creased. "I missed everything about you from your looks to your personality. I missed _you _in general, Emilia."

"I missed you too." I grabbed her hand, slipping my fingers into hers again.

"I won't leave again.. maybe."

"At least when you leave, can you at least let Hanna know before she tries to blame me?" I laughed.

She scoffed playfully. "_You'll_ be the first to know." She kissed my cheeks shyly then ducked her head.

"Good."

* * *

**SOOOOOOOOO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK ABOUTTHI CHAPTER?! WHO WAS THE GUY AT THE BREW?! GASPP! REVIEW! REVIEW! SHOUTOUT TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED ON THIS STORY. YOU GUYS ARE MUCH LOVED BY ME! LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT THE PEOPLE WHOM HAVE FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY! YOU GUYS ROCK ONE MILLION TIMES! LOVE YOU! MAKE SURE TO REVIEW! **


	12. Halloween Present

**Happy Halloween everyone! Not really into it this year because they waited absolutely too long to start streaming the Halloween scary movies. You know? Like Michael Myers and all that? Yeah, so I'm not very happy about that, but I'm definitely happy to update and give you guys this Halloween special! Enjoy my fellow fanfiction readers. It's not a far real chapter, just a filler, but you can still review doe. Happy Halloween y'all.**

**ALERT: MAKE SURE TO REVIEW ON THIS CHAPTER WHEN YOU ARE FINISHED.**

I cleared my throat, trying to get Spencer's attention in the front of the class. I had begun to learn that she was a very smart girl, which gives me even more reason to like her. She's the total package: Beautiful, Smart, Sexy, and Mysterious. When she told me that her sister, all the anger that was starting to build up towards her had suddenly washed away and turned into something more helpful and sympathetic. Everyone loses a family member, but she seemed really broken up about it. Well, I could see why. She said her parents never gave two shits about them and her elder sister was always out secretly hooking up with her brother. Courtney and Spencer only had each other to look put for. I couldn't imagine how she felt the moment she heard that her sister had died. Better yet, killed herself.

Spencer finally turned her head away from the teacher. Her eyes were narrowed at me and she looked pretty annoyed. She mouthed something to me, but I couldn't understand.

"Miss Hastings, is there a problem here?" Mr. Montgomery asked in a teacherly. You would think I guy would cut us some slack because we were friends with his daughter. Teachers will be teachers, I guess.

"Uh, no sir. I was just asking Emily for a pencil." She quickly spoke. Mr Montgomery didn't buy it at all.

"You never come to class unprepared, what's the deal?" He asked and Spencer ducked her head, "Can we speak outside for a minute, Spencer?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand and she obeyed. On her way out, she shot me another glare.

"Wait!" I blurted out, surprising myself and the teacher. I shot up from my seat, my face more determined than ever, but in the inside I was nervous as hell. "I hate this class. I hate everything about it." I yelled, swiping my stuff off the desk.

"Emily," The teacher started. The class room fell silent. "If you hate it so much, then you can calmy exit and make your way to the principal's office. I won't have this kind of behavior displayed in my classroom. Please exit." He spoke in such a firm tone and I hurriedly gathered my things and made my way out of the classroom, but not before glancing at Spencer to see her face. Startled and surprised as ever.

She quickly grabbed my wrist and yanked me back into the room. She leaned into my ear and whispered, "We'll talk later, but the reason I wasn't answering you was because when I'm in class and I try to stay as focused as I can. With you calling me like that, I couldn't help but think of you and get distracted." She spoke really quickly and my cheeks flushed. She loosened the grip she had on my wrist and pulled back.

"Please exit Miss Fields."

I cleared my throat and nodded. I wasn't even completely out of the classroom until I heard someone call my name. I did an about face and came face to face with the girl whom I had met in the quote on quote 'TV room'. Klaudia.

"What's a hot lesbian like you doing in the hallways all by yourself?" She smiled innocently.

"If you may know," I laughed. "I got put out of class. Thanks for the compliment by the way."

"Ooh yous a bad one, I see." She spoke, her accent now shining through.

I shrugged. "Hey, you have a cute accent."

She flipped her hair on one shoulder cockily and smirked. "So I've heard." We both laughed and began walking down the halls, neither of us knowing where we were going. "Why did you get put out of the class?"

A blush rose on to my cheeks and I smiled goofily. "I was saving someone else from getting in trouble because I'm the one who got them in trouble."

"Let me guess," She tapped her the bottom of her chin, pretending to think about the words that was about to spew out of her mouth. "It was someone you like.." I nodded and she hmmed. "Spencer Hastings." She said, knowingly.

"How'd you know?"

Klaudia shrugged. "I just thought about that time I saw you and her in the 'TV room'. I remember her getting jealous because I called you adorable."

I laughed, remembering that too. "Yeah, she even told me that no one was allowed to call me adorable, but herself."

"You're adorable."

"So I've heard."

"Touché."

Klaudia grabbed my hand and led me to a flight of stairs. "So what were you planning to do when you decided that you were going to kicked out of class?" She began walking up the stairs and gestured for me to follow her.

"Uh, I don't know." I followed. "Mr Montgomery told me to go to the office."

Klaudia scoffed. "And do what? Call your _mommy_? He should have known you weren't going to do that."

I laughed. I admit: I would have went to the office, but I wouldn't have called my mom. I would've tried to make friends with the lady that always sits behind the desk. I mean, that's what everyone did, right? Before I could speak, the bell signaling for the next class had rung and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Awe gosh," Klaudia groaned. "I didn't get to take you to my ditching spot."

"Too bad," I ran down the stairs and said, "See you around Kay."

"Kay?" She smiled.

"Your new nickname." I laughed. "Kay."

She nodded and waved at me. I waved back and turned around to start walking again. I fell into the hallway filled with kids and tried my hardest to push through to find the person I was looking for.

"Emilia." Someone whispered behind me and I squealed, my hand automatically clutching my chest. "God, Spencer."

"I'm guessing you were with Klaudia." She stated, her voice filling with disappointment. "I don't want you around her. She's a huge flirt and I'm the only one who could flirt with you."

"Spencer, you can't seriously be upset about this."

"Of course I am."

I laughed, unbelievably and rolled my eyes. "Are we really having this conversation here? Right now? In front of the whole school?"

"No, we're not."

"Then why are we talking about it?" I asked, becoming completely annoyed. "And by the way, you don't have control over who I talk to, I have my own mind just like you have yours." And with that, I scurried to my next class. I goraned when I saw Hanna sitting in the seat next to me. Her head was down and she looked really tired.

"Look, please don't try and start shit today. Spencer's back so you should be getting over it by now." I said, sternly.

"Hello to you too." She sighed and I rolled my eyes and sat in the seat behind her. I heard her sigh and she turned around in her seat to face me. "I'm over it, okay? And I'm sorry. I just don't like when people hurt my friends."

"But now you know I didn't hurt her. Physically, nor mentally."

"Yeah," She smiled weakly. "And I'm sorry, once again. I really want to be friends with you, Lez but your fucking attitude is just like mine."

"Isn't that supposed to be a good thing?" I chuckled.

Hanna shrugged lightly. "Yeah I guess but I can't even stand my _own _attitude sometimes."

"Well, I guess we'll be butting heads again." I held out my hand for her to shake it and she did. "And I'll be ready."

She nodded. "So will I."

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I LOVE YOU ALL! -KISSES- MWAH MWAH.**


	13. Chapter 12

Aria and I were sitting in Hanna's dorm room listening to her ramble on about how Shana and Mona(the girls who threw me in the lake, yeah, they were back again.) took her favorite type of hairspray and replaced it with toothpaste. To be honest, I didn't really care about it because she looked really good with toothpaste hair, that was, until she washed it out. "Remind me again what you're going to do about it?" I rolled my eyes at how she was making a big deal out of this. So what: two girls whose rooms you broke into replaced your hairspray with toothpaste. "I mean, why are you trying to get revenge when you're the one who broke into _their _room at the beginning of the year?"

Hanna groaned at me. "Why do you always have to be so whiny about everything?"

"I'm not being whiny," I crossed my arms over my chest. "I'm just not understanding. Why can't you just call a truce? You know, wave the white flag?"

Hanna and Aria burst into laughter.

"What?" I asked. "What did I say?"

Aria continued to laugh, but managed to say "They may be how people dismiss their pranks in Texas, Lez, but this is Pennsylvania."

"Don't remind me," I mumbled.

"Yeah," Hanna added, "In Penny we keep on going until one of us gets caught by The Eagle. After we get caught by him, we go to the student judge, we rat them out before they rat us out and they suffer the consequences instead of us." Hanna flipped her blonde her hair on one shoulder. "That's why Spencer and I never get caught when we do our pranks and shit."

Spencer. I shrugged my shoulder and let my hands fall onto my side. "Have any of you seen Spencer anyway?"

"Why?" Aria asked with an eye roll. "Do you want to make her jealous like you did earlier?"

"Why do you people always blame me whenever she and I have a fight?" I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. "I don't know if this is a friendship thing where you think she never has anything wrong to say or do, or if it just that you guys don't like me but I didn't do anything this time." I paused to fully examine their faces.

Aria's face seemed unconvinced and Hanna's was the usual, that oh so scary glare just for me. "She saw me with Klaudia and she told me she didn't want me to hang out with her because apparently, the straight girl was a huge flirt. I told her that she didn't control me and I can hang put with anybody I want to." I sighed once more and began again, "I just don't understand her sometimes. She's like this amazing, yet complicated puzzle that I can't seem to put together. Everyday she's a different person and I feel like I have to get to know her all over again.

She's so mysterious and I just... I don't know."

I was so lost into my rant that I didn't realize the two girls' faces in front of me had changed from angry and defensive to smiley and gushing. My cheeks turned beet red and my head fell. "Sorry." I mumbled.

"No Emily," Hanna squealed. "That was cute."

"Hey," Aria started. "You called her by her real name this time."

Hanna rolled her eyes and chuckled, "Of course." She nudged Aria. "What did you think about her rant about Spencer?"

"Oh god," I rolled my eyes.

"The best thing ever." Aria smiled. "You should tell that to her, Lez. I think she would really love to hear that from you."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because she likes you, idiot." Hanna practically yelled.

"What about Andrew, you know, her _boyfriend_ who-"

"Ugh," Hanna scowled. "Spencer was right when she said you ruin the mood when you talk about him."

"Speaking of Andrew," Aria began, "I think you need to talk to Spencer."

"Ari!" Hanna slapped Aria's arm. "You weren't supposed to tell her!" She slapped her arms again with more force. "Now you ruined the whole thing for Spencer." She pouted.

"I didn't even tell her anything yet." Aria argued, rubbing her arm. "And stop freaking hitting me!"

Hanna rolled her eyes. "See, this is why Spencer didn't wanna tell you."

"Actually, she told me that she didn't wanna tell _you _little miss 'Spencer has cheated on Andrew before.'." Aria stuck out her tongue.

"Oh yeah," Hanna challenged. "At least she told me Emily's real first name." She folded her arms, feeling accomplished and that she had ended the war.

I giggled at the small fight between the two best friends and shook my head. It was cute how they are arguing over the smallest thing. "You two are adorable." I smiled.

"Whatever," Hanna scoffed. "But anyway, what are you guys' plans today?"

"Homework." Aria said quickly. "Why? Do you have anything planned for us?"

"I have something planned for _us_, but not _her_." Hanna pointed towards me.

I gave her an eye roll and said, "What did I do now, Hanna?"

"Oh nothing this time, Lez." She smiled devilishly and grabbed my shoulders, pushing them towards her door. "You already have plans."

"Oh thanks for booking me a day at la casa de dorm room." I sighed, bored.

"Bad use of Spanish by the way," Aria added. "But your plans for today is talk to Spencer."

I groaned. "But why can't I just hang out with you guys?"

"Because we're too cool for you." Hanna chuckled. "Now get the hell out of my dorm."

I swung the door open and trudged down the hallway. The truth was, I didn't want to talk to Spencer right now. I didn't feel like fighting anymore. I'm dome fighting for real this time. Instead, I roamed the halls, looking over the room numbers. I wonder what they were doing on the other side of those doors. Probably the same thing I would be doing if I were in my dorm: Nothing.

"Emily!" A masculine voice boomed throughout my ears and I quickly turned on my heel. I groaned at the sight of my cousin, Gus. He quickly made his way towards me and smiled brightly, "I thought I would never see you around here until the end of the school year, but I guess I thought wrong."

"Well, if you weren't on the _girls' _side, you wouldn't have seen me." I replied. "What are you doing on this side of the dorms, anyway?"

"Visiting my new girlfriend."

My eyes widened in surprised. "I thought mommy didn't allow you to have girlfriends." I teased.

"She doesn't," He cleared his throat and averted his gaze to the floor. "But my girlfriend doesn't know that and she'll never know."

"What's your girlfriend's name?" I asked, but only because I wanted to see if it was anybody I know.

"Mona Vanderwaal."

"You're dating a sophomore?" I laughed. "That's very mature of you, Gus. Real mature."

"You didn't find it funny when she shoved you into that lake, now did you?"

"Oh I guess she told you then."

"Yep," A smirk appeared on his face. "And I laughed so _fucking _hard." And with that, he proceeded past me, making sure to bump my shoulder.

I will not let him get the last word. I turned facing him, my face more determine than ever. "Well I guess Pat wouldn't mind if I called her and told her I saw you coming out of your new girlfriend's dorm."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me." I glared.

He stomped away and disappeared down the hall. I flipped my hair triumphantly and made my way back down the hall.

**SPEMILY.**

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I breathed out a nervous sigh as I knocked on her door. My breathing began to quicken as I heard footsteps making their way towards the door getting closer and closer. After a few seconds, the door swung open and I was greeted by Spencer Hastings with a light smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'm not going to yell at you or anything." I said, reassuringly. "I just want to talk to you.. about us."

"We really do need to talk about us." She replied softly and opened the door wide enough to let me in. I nodded and made my way into her room. I sat on the abandoned bed that never got used because there was only one person staying here.

"Where do I begin?" I asked, sarcasm dripping through my voice.

"Actually, I think I should go first." Spencer said, sitting on her own bed. She cleared her throat and began, "Emily, I like you and when I like people, something comes over me. Like, no one can be with them or touch them but me. I get really possessive and jealous and I'm sorry." She averted her gaze to the window, the sunset peeking through. "You're just so fucking perfect and I like perfect things."

"I'm not perfect." I smiled shyly.

"Oh, but you are." She smiled. "Everything about you."

"Spencer.."

"I know I've only known you for a couple of weeks, but I can't help who I fall for." She spoke quickly, not looking at me.

"You're what?"

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes tightly. "I'm falling for you." She repeated with her eyes closed. "And please, don't say anything about _him_."

"I won't." I whispered, making my way over to her. I sat next to her and placed my hand on her cheek. "Keep your eyes closed." I demanded, my hand tracing Spencer's cheek bones and roaming down to her collar bone, my eyes following the movement of my hand. "Don't open them."

My hand made its way back up to her face and my thumb traced her bottom lip. I couldn't take it anymore. I took her bottom lip between my teeth and tugged on it lightly. She gasped in surprise and I didn't deny the chance to slip my tongue into her mouth. We then started to kiss. A battle of teeth and tongue, maybe sometimes, all tongue. My tongue battled with hers for dominance, but Spencer stayed in charge. I gave up, letting her win. Just as she was about to begin though, I pulled away teasingly. "No fair," Spencer mumbled. "You can't do that."

"Do what?"

"Initiate a tongue kiss before a real kiss."

"Well you didn't have a problem with it a minute ago." I laughed and she shrugged. "Besides, I couldn't resist."

"I understand." She laughed, cupping my face with her hands, giving my lips a small peck. "So, what are we?"

"Whatever you want us to be." I pried her hands away from my face and intertwined our fingers together, giving her hand a small squeeze. "I mean, it is your choice."

"Why mine?"

"Because you have to define yourself."

Her eyebrows crinkled. "What do you mean, Emily?"

"Gosh," I laughed. "And you're supposed to be the smart one of the group?"

"I am, it's just that you're not speaking proper English, my dear." She replied, squeezing my hand.

"I mean, are you single? Taken?" I started. "Are you.. a lesbian? Bisexual? Etcetera." I rolled my eyes.

"There's no such thing as sexual orientation. To me, you can't help who you like." She said simply. "That answered both questions."

"Not really."

She groaned and pulled her hands out of my grip, now cupping my face again. "I'm taken, okay?"

"By who?" My heart thumped. "Who are you taken by, Spencer?"

"I'm not with Andrew anymore, so who do you think?"

"Wait." I paused. "Since when?"

She tightened her grip on my face, making sure I didn't pull away. She whispered, "Since the day I left. I broke up with him."

"Why?"

"Because you came along and stole my heart away from him."

"You're amazing," I smiled in awe.

"Prove it." She challenged. "Go out with me this weekend, Emilia Catherine Fields. It'll be our first official date and I promise I'll make it worth your while."

"You didn't even have to ask me, Spence." I breathed, dreamily. "Of course I'll go out with you this weekend."

"Great you said that." She giggled. "Because I have an amazing date planned already."

"Can you let me know about these _plans _so I'll know exactly what to wear." I teased.

"Dress like you've always been because you already look amazing." She complimented, kissing my cheek softly. "Hey, I don't believe in those kind of dates where you _have _to dress nicely in order to make a great impression. You can come in a pair of sweatpants and shirt and your chances with me won't be any less different." She paused, giving me a suspicious look. "But you won't do that, will you?"

I shook my head quickly. "No way," I chuckled. "That's not okay."


End file.
